L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs
by Bloody dawn
Summary: Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ? HP/DM, HP/...
1. Chapter 1

**_ L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

_**Couples :**_ HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/DM/SS

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

_" Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie. "_

**_°O°O°_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-encore-survécu, le vainqueur, a finalement accompli la prophétie et il en était bien content. Il pouvait désormais vivre tranquillement sans personne pour diriger sa vie. Malgré la perte de Remus, son dernier lien avec ses parents, il était soulagé que les morts furent peu nombreuses du côté de la lumière.

Hermione avait finit par mettre le grappin sur son cher Ron et ils avaient fini par se marier après avoir eu leurs diplômes et lui fut bien sûr le témoin de son meilleur ami.

Ayant découvert son homosexualité tardivement, il profita allègrement de son célibat pour expérimenter. Après une rencontre fortuite avec Draco Malfoy quelques mois après leur sortie de Poudlard, ils étaient devenu amis, amitié qui avait évolué au fil de leurs sorties.

Un soir, après avoir dîner dans un restaurant assez chic, ils s'étaient retrouvé pour un dernier verre chez Draco. Ce soir là, ils couchèrent ensemble pour la première.

Draco avait entraîné Harry dans sa chambre, l'avait allongé sur le lit avec délicatesse après l'avoir déshabillé tout en le caressant. Il s'était déshabillé à son tour et était monté sur le lit où il chevaucha son amant. Draco l'embrassa avec fougue et passion jusqu'à leur faire tourner la tête puis descendit au cou de son amant y laissant quelques suçons qui avaient fait gémir Harry pour finir de descendre vers le torse hâlée et s'emparer d'un téton déjà assez dur pour le sucer, l'aspirer, le mordiller pour le plus grand bonheur du survivant.

Harry avait les mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant, il essayait de faire comprendre à son sadique de petit ami qu'une certaine partie très sensible de son corps nécessitait d'urgence son attention.  
Le blond finit par abdiquer et descendit au niveau du sexe tendu attendant ses soins. Il souffla dessus puis le lécha sur toute la longueur faisant grogner de plaisir son compagnon.

Après quelques coups de langues experts sur le gland où perlait déjà quelques gouttes, Draco finit par le prendre dans sa bouche ce qui eût pour conséquence de faire hurler de plaisir son cher Harry. Ce dernier sentait son corps s'enflammer d'excitation et d'anticipation. Il prit la main de Draco et la dirigea vers sa bouche, il lécha et suça trois de ses doigts pour bien les humidifier et déposa un des doigts lubrifiés à son anus.

Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire, avait chauffé son amant. Ce dernier le pénétra de son doigt faisant des va-et-vient assez rapides qui ne firent qu'enflammer encore plus le brun. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, vite suivit du troisième.

Harry se tortillait dans tout les sens voulant plus, demandant plus d'une rauque par le plaisir :  
"Pitié Draco, viens. Mhummm... Prend moi je n'en plus..."

Sur ce, le blond retira ses doigts et les remplaça vite fait par son sexe. Ils hurlèrent tout les deux, c'était tellement fort, tellement intense.  
"Harry, mon dieu ce que c'est bon. Tu es si étroit, mhummm..."

Ce ne fut alors qu'un concert de gémissements alors que Draco alternait la passion et la douceur à la perfection tout en imprimant le même rythme au sexe d'Harry.  
Ils ne furent pas long à jouir en prononçant chacun le prénom de l'autre.

Cette nuit là Harry passa la nuit dans les bras de Draco et se sentit enfin à sa place. Après ça, il passa de plus en plus de nuit chez son beau blond.

Et plus le temps passait, plus leurs sentiments évoluaient. Harry et Draco étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre . Ils entamèrent une relation de couple ordinaire, ils s'installèrent ensemble peu après. Et pensant que Harry avait son compte de malheur, Draco avait décidé d'être aux petits soins avec lui et lui prouver tout les jours à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Malgré qu'il demeurait un serpentard, Draco avait beaucoup changé : la guerre l'avait évidemment beaucoup marqué. Ses parents étaient tout les deux morts faisant de lui le dernier héritier de l'empire financier des Malfoy. Sa mère était morte pendant la bataille finale et son père avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur quelques jours après sa capture par les aurors.

Bien sûr la cohabitation entre Harry et Draco ne fut pas facile au début même si tout les deux faisaient des compromis, leur deux caractères explosifs donnaient souvent naissance à des disputes, qui elles finissaient souvent en une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour se réconcilier.

**_°O°O°_**

Environs un an et demi après, Draco avait demandé Harry en mariage et celui-ci avait accepté. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et leur couple allait bien. Leur mariage fut l'évènement le plus marquant depuis qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. La presse avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre à propos de cet évènement presque historique.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas le mariage des deux hommes les plus convoités du monde sorcier mais aussi parmis les plus riches aussi. A eux deux, ils formaient le couple le plus riche, le plus glamour et le plus sexy ayant jamais existé.

* * *

Cependant, au fil du temps, Harry sentait que quelque chose lui manquait pour être comblé mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer de jour en jour mais il n'osait pas en parler avec son mari.

Celui-ci était souvent très occupé par son travail. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais réalisé la quantité de travail qu'il fallait fournir pour faire marcher son empire. Parfois, il devait passer la nuit au bureau à travailler pour ne pas accumuler de retard.

Harry quant à lui était devenu auror et même si lui aussi travaillait beaucoup, il avait quand même des heures de travail plus flexibles. Quand, Draco le prévenait qu'il ne pouvait rentrer ce soir là ou bien qu'il avait un dîner d'affaires et qu'il allait rentrer tard, Harry sortait dans ces cas là avec ses amis pour s'amuser un peu.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, ils étaient petit à petit entrain de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

**_°O°O°_**

Un jour, après un peu plus de deux ans de mariage relativement heureux, Harry rencontra, par un drôle de hasard, l'ancien espion et ex-Mangemort, Severus Snape, dans un bar gay où il était allé avec quelques amis pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux (Draco n'avait pas pu venir parce qu'il avait trop de travail).

Harry fut grandement étonné de le voir dans un tel endroit, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son ancien Professeur de Potions puisse être gay et qui plus est un dragueur au charme irrésistible malgré qu'il en avait rêvé à un certain moment pendant sa septième année.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau, charismatique et sensuel. Cet homme avait une classe et une prestance incroyable. Il était à tomber.

Il avait eu jadis lors de sa septième année un petit béguin (euphémisme, il bandait comme un malade à chaque cours de potions et pensait à lui tout le temps) pour Severus Snape. Il lui trouvait un charme hypnotique à cause de son aura mystérieuse et il s'imaginait bien que son professeur cachait un corps absolument parfait sous ses sempiternelles robes noires et vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ce soir là : il ne s'était pas trompé, ce mec avait un corps à damner un saint.

Severus qui avait finalement senti le regard insistant posé sur lui, se retourna pour voir qui était entrain de le fixer comme ça depuis un quart d'heure à peu près. Il fut d'abord surpris de reconnaître le survivant en personne puis remarqua le regard vert émeraude qui détaillait son corps avec une certaine envie.

Il se souvint alors qu'il avait remarqué que son ancien élève avait eu un béguin pour lui ou tout du moins qu'il avait été attiré par lui.

Severus se dit alors qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu même s'il savait que Potter était à présent marié à son filleul Draco. Et puis le gamin chétif qu'il avait eu en classe s'était transformé en un bel homme à la musculature vraiment alléchante. En un mot Harry Potter était devenu un homme extrêmement désirable.

S'étant décidé de partir à la chasse au Survivant, Severus lâcha l'homme qu'il était entrain de draguer et se dirigea vers Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant que Snape se dirigeait vers lui et il avait peur que cet homme ne le ridiculise une fois de plus devant ses amis.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque ce dernier lui demanda de lui accorder une danse. Trop étonné pour répondre quoi que se soit, il ôcha à peine sa tête. Il se retrouva dans les bras forts et musclés de cet homme magnifique qui demeurait toujours plus grand que lui, à danser un slow langoureux. Snape l'avait collé à lui et il pouvait sentir les formes parfaites du maître des potions tellement ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Il leva les yeux pour le regarder et il fut plongé dans un deux puits sans fond qui semblaient l'absorber. Il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux, il lisait un désir intense dans les onyx qui le fixaient et son corps réagit face à tant de sensualité : des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Quand Severus se pencha sur lui et souffla dans son oreille de sa voix rauque presque érotique : "Harry, je vous trouve magnifique ce soir." Ce dernier ne put se retenir d'avantage et il sentit à sa plus grande honte son sexe durcir contre la cuisse ferme de Snape qui ne pouvait pas l'avoir raté.

Évidemment si Harry l'avait regardé à cet instant, il aurait vu le sourire narquois qui était peint sur le visage de ce dernier. Severus savait alors qu'il avait eu le survivant et qu'il pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi que ce dernier accepterait sans protester.

Harry de son côté était mortifié, il bandait à cause d'un homme, certes absolument sexy, mais qui n'était pas son mari. Il pensa à Draco et à ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ce qui était entrain de se passer entre son mari et son parrain. Ce dernier piquerait sûrement la pire colère de toute sa vie.

Il essayait de dédramatiser la situation en se disant que s'était une simple réaction physique de son corps en manque de sexe depuis quelques jours doublé d'un ancien fantasme. Seulement, les battements frénétiques de son cœur démentaient sa si jolie théorie.

Severus, en bon serpentard qu'il était, avait remarqué le trouble de son ancien élève et décida d'en profiter avant que ce dernier ne décide de changer d'avis et de s'en aller en le laissant en plomb. Il appuya alors sa cuisse plus fermement contre l'érection vibrante de l'homme qu'il tenait fermement contre son torse, ce qui fit lamentablement gémir celui ci. Et ce fut un son si merveilleux qui sonna aux oreilles du plus âgé.

Ce gémissement qui ressemblait tellement à un petit miaulement lui donnait envie d'entendre plus, beaucoup plus. Comptez sur Severus Snape pour obtenir toujours ce qu'il veut ...

* * *

_A suivre_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, laissez des **reviews **en passant ^^.

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

_**Couples :**_ HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/DM/SS

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

_" Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie. "_

**_°O°O°_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Severus, en bon serpentard qu'il était, avait remarqué le trouble de son ancien élève et décida d'en profiter avant que ce dernier ne décide de changer d'avis et de s'en aller en le laissant en plomb. Il appuya alors sa cuisse plus fermement contre l'érection vibrante de l'homme qu'il tenait fermement contre son torse, ce qui fit lamentablement gémir celui ci. Et ce fut un son si merveilleux qui sonna aux oreilles du plus âgé._

_Ce gémissement qui ressemblait tellement à un petit miaulement lui donnait envie d'entendre plus, beaucoup plus. Comptez sur Severus Snape pour obtenir toujours ce qu'il veut ... "_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2  
_**

**_°O°O°_**

Ils étaient là au milieu de la piste entrain de danser de manière tellement sensuelle, ils dégageaient une aura assez érotique qui faisait se retourner beaucoup de monde. Les autres hommes du club les regardaient avec envie et gourmandise mais eux ne s'apercevaient de rien.

Ils étaient si absorbé l'un par l'autre qu'ils avaient occulté tout ce qui était autour d'eux. Harry était perdu, il ne pensait pas ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort et puissant pour cet homme mystérieux qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il s'était pourtant cru guérit de son obsession pour le maître des potions, des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui lors de sa septième année. Il avait rencontré Draco, il était tombé amoureux de lui et ils s'étaient mariés.

Mais apparemment, Draco ne lui avait pas fait oublier ses sentiments pour Severus Snape à en juger par son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment tellement il battait vite.

Ses yeux étaient à présent accrochés à ceux obsidienne de Severus et il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il était pris au piège.

De son côté, Severus était fasciné par le regard vert émeraude si chaleureux et expressif. Une envie grandissante en lui, lui ordonnait de le prendre là, tout de suite. Harry Potter était devenu bien trop désirable (bandant) pour sa santé mentale.

Il se pencha sur ce dernier, leurs yeux ne se quittant toujours pas, lui effleura les lèvres des siennes pour les sceller ensuite dans un baiser, certes chaste mais empreint d'un tel érotisme. Severus sentait son cadet hésitant alors il posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne tout en la caressant doucement.

Harry, lui était aux anges, il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devrait pas, que d'une certaine manière il trompait son mari. Mais ce que lui faisait ressentir la bouche de Severus était divin et il en voulait plus, oh oui tellement plus. A ce stade, leurs langues se caressaient, les dents du professeur martyrisaient les lèvres de son ancien élève qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de gémir face aux assauts de l'aîné.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, reprenant leur souffle et Harry crut défaillir au moment où il vit la lueur de pur désir dans les yeux onyx. Effectivement, l'ancien Serpentard n'en pouvait plus, il en avait tellement envie que s'en était douloureux.

Il entraina Harry à sa suite dehors, puis dès qu'ils furent dehors, il l'enlaça et les fit transplaner à Poudlard. L'ancien Gryffondor était trop abasourdi pour faire quoique se soit. Les évènements s'enchainaient avec une telle rapidité qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

Il se retrouva vite fait dans les appartements du maître des potions, celui-ci le plaqua contre la porte en bois dès qu'elle s'était refermée. Il était transporté dans un monde de félicité depuis que cette bouche vorace avait accaparé la sienne tandis que les mains du maître des lieux exploraient son corps sans retenu et sans aucune pudeur le faisant gémir, haleter et même crier de plaisir.

Harry essayait de rendre caresse pour caresse mais Severus lui faisait tellement perdre la tête qu'il ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Il se sentit transporté dans la chambre, où il fut délicatement posé sur le lit sur des draps de soie tels que les siens.

Cette peau hâlée délicieuse au goût envoutant, Severus ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de la dévorer comme un affamé. Et Potter qui se tortillait comme une chienne en chaleur dans tout les sens en demandant toujours plus, allaient lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait sur lui même pour ne pas prendre ce dernier sans l'avoir préparé.

Il les déshabilla avec un geste de sa main par un informulé, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un sur l'autre, leurs érections vibrantes se frottant délicieusement les faisant gémir sans retenue. Ils avaient le corps en feu et le cœur en émois. C'était si intense.

Après avoir dévoré le torse presque imberbe du sauveur, Severus s'attaqua à son sexe. Il lécha d'abord le gland qui suintait déjà faisant siffler son amant puis enroula sa langue autour. Une de ses mains alla se poser sur la base du sexe gonflé tandis que l'autre martyrisait un téton déjà bien dur.

Harry était au paradis, c'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser à cet instant. C'était trop bon ! Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, il ne put s'empêcher de siffler dans la langue des serpents quelques paroles perverses alors que Severus le prenait complètement en bouche en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides sur son sexe.

Le maître des potions sentit qu'il était au bord de la jouissance sans même s'être touché à cause ou grâce à ce Gryffondor et sa manie de siffler en fourchelangue de manière aussi érotique et la tension dans son sexe n'en était que plus douloureuse si possible.

C'était un de ses plus grands fantasmes, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir maîtriser cette langue qui le fascinait et qui avait un effet aphrodisiaque sur lui.

Soudain, il sentit son amant se raidir pour finir par jouir dans sa bouche en un cri inarticulé. Tout ce qu'il put se dire à ce moment là en regardant le survivant ainsi alangui sous lui, c'était que l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux était le plus bel homme qui lui ai été donné de voir de toute sa vie.

Severus le retourna sur le ventre et commença à lui prodiguer un massage assez excitant sur tout le dos et massant même les fesses au galbe parfait. Ces nouveaux assauts firent encore gémir Harry dont le corps commençait à réagir de nouveau. Peu à peu l'excitation revint à son comble et de nouveau le sexe d'Harry était tendu de plaisir.

L'ancien Serpentard arrêta le massage pour venir découvrir le dos musclé avec sa bouche et sa langue mutine. Il descendait de plus en plus bas arrivant aux fesses qu'il dévora de baisers. Il souleva les hanches de son amant, écarta les fesses et glissa sa langue dans la raie ainsi découverte faisant hurler Harry de plaisir mais aussi de surprise.

Jamais on ne lui avait prodigué cette caresse si intime, il sentait la langue chaude, humide et râpeuse de Severus refaire le contour de son anneau de chair pour le détendre. Quand cette langue le pénétra, le plaisir qui l'envahit avait été si intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher de presque sangloter en demandant plus et se tortillant plus que jamais.

Cette caresse était merveilleuse, Severus y avait aussi goûté c'est pourquoi il le savait et il eut envie de la prodiguer à Harry mais il ne pensait pas avoir une telle réaction. Il était fasciné par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur ce corps qui s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Il ne put se retenir plus lorsque Harry lui ordonna dans un sanglot de le prendre tout de suite.

Sa langue quitta le fourreau de chair pour être vite remplacée par son sexe lubrifié. Il entra en un coup faisant hoqueter son amant mais ne bougea pas ensuite le laissant s'habituer à lui. Après un moment, il commença à bouger doucement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à presque soulever Harry du lit à chaque coup de rein. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, il en demandait même toujours plus.

Tout à coup, Severus se retira complètement et ne bougea plus, Harry en aurait presque pleuré de frustration. Il sentit le gland de son amant caresser son anus puis venir s'appuyer un peu pour se retirer juste après. Severus jouait avec lui, ce mec était un sadique même dans les moments les plus inappropriés à son avis.

Le Serpentard voulait le rendre dingue et il y arrivait parfaitement, ce jeux dura quelques secondes où Severus ne faisait que faire pénétrer son gland et le retirer plusieurs fois et à la surprise d'Harry, ce dernier le pénétra d'un coup presque brutal rencontrant par ce fait sa prostate lui faisant voire des étoiles.

Après ça, il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que gémissements et cris de plaisir ponctués par des _"oh oui Severus, c'est tellement bon, oh oui ... humm plus fort, plus vite ..."_.

Le maître des potions n'emmenait pas large non plus grognant, gémissant le corps en sueur, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme et son amant non plus.

Ils jouirent tout les deux ensemble dans un orgasme foudroyant tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais connu. Ils retombèrent épuisés sur le lit, haletants. Severus se retira doucement et se mit sur la côté pour ne pas étouffer son amant par son poids.

Il leur a fallu quelques minutes avant de retrouver une respiration normale. Quand les brumes post-orgasmiques se diluèrent et finirent par disparaître, Harry constata deux choses :

1- Il avait trompé Draco avec son parrain, et

2- Il avait pris son pied comme jamais, ça avait été mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Severus lui ne regrettait pas du tout d'être allé faire un tour dans ce club, on lui avait dit que c'était un endroit sympa. S'il avait su qu'il tomberait sur Potter là-bas et qu'il aurait avec lui la meilleure baise de sa vie, il y serait sûrement allé plus tôt.

Harry avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et encore plus parce qu'il avait sacrément aimé (même plus que ça) et pire que tout, qu'il avait envie de remettre ça. Il bondit soudain du lit ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement sous le regard amusé de Severus pour finir par quitter les lieux en courant comme un dératé.

Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était d'être à la maison avant Draco et d'enlever l'odeur de sexe qu'il avait sur lui et avec un peu de regret celle enivrante de Severus.

En arrivant, il s'aperçut que le manoir était vide et il soupira de soulagement tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il prit rapidement sa douche et se mit au lit, il était fatigué. Non, pour être franc : Severus l'avait fatigué. Lui qui s'était dit que le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'avec Draco, eh bien apparemment ce soir il avait partagé un moment avec le dieu du sexe lui même. Oui, Severus Snape était incontestablement un dieu du sexe. Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy, intelligent, beau et aussi doué au lit.

Par Merlin ! Cet homme devait - il être aussi parfait ?

**_°O°O°_**

Après cette nuit là, Harry ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Severus. Et le fait que Draco ne soit pas plus présent n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il s'aperçut que le sexe avec Draco était devenu fade et sans saveur. Et compris que ce n'était pas tant la comparaison qu'il faisait entre Severus et Draco que le manque d'investissement de ce dernier durant l'acte.

C'était devenu au fil du temps plus des automatismes qu'autre chose.

Harry était perdu. Il avait beaucoup réfléchis à tout ce qui était arrivé récemment dans sa vie et il en arriva à une conclusion qui le rendit extrêmement triste.

Il aimait son mari comme au premier jour mais celui-ci l'avait peu à peu délaissé au profit de son travail, il ne faisant plus attention à lui. D'un autre côté, il dut s'avouer que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Severus et qu'il avait cru parti, étaient aussi présents que lors de sa septième année.

En résumé : il était dans la merde. Heureusement que Draco ne se doutait de rien par rapport aux troubles qui l'envahissaient en ce moment.

* * *

Severus de son côté se disait qu'il aimerait bien remettre le survivant dans son lit, il le désirait tellement depuis la fois où ils avaient passés cette nuit mémorable ensemble.

Foi de Serpentard, il l'aurait encore et encore. Un jour, il sera à lui ...

* * *

_A suivre_

Je fais un peu de pub pour une de mes fics : **_Amour impossible_**. C'est un Severus/Remus avec un peu de Severus/Lucius pour ceux qui aiment ces couples.

_**Résumé :**_ Severus Snape succombe aux charmes d'un certain Lycan. Malheureusement pour eux, leur histoire ne sera pas un conte de fée et ils devront surmonter bcp d'obstacles avant de pouvoir prétendre au bonheur. SS/RL, SS/LM ...

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

En attendant, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre en me laissant des **reviews** bien sûr.

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

_**Couples :**_ HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/DM/SS

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

_" Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie. "_

**_°O°O°_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Harry était perdu. Il avait beaucoup réfléchis à tout ce qui était arrivé récemment dans sa vie et il en arriva à une conclusion qui le rendit extrêmement triste. Il aimait son mari comme au premier jour mais celui-ci l'avait peu à peu délaissé au profit de son travail, il ne faisant plus attention à lui. D'un autre côté, il dut s'avouer que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Severus et qu'il avait cru parti, étaient aussi présents que lors de sa septième année._

_En résumé : il était dans la merde. Heureusement que Draco ne se doutait de rien par rapport aux troubles qui l'envahissaient en ce moment. Severus de son côté se disait qu'il aimerait bien remettre le survivant dans son lit, il le désirait tellement depuis la fois où ils avaient passés cette nuit mémorable ensemble._

_Foi de Serpentard, il l'aurait encore et encore. Un jour, il sera à lui. "_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3  
_**

**_°O°O°_**

En prenant conscience de la merde dans laquelle il s'était encore fourré, Harry se dit que le mieux qu'il pourrait faire serait d'éviter Severus Snape pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne devait plus le revoir même s'il en avait envie. Ce qui devrait être relativement facile étant donné que Severus passait le plus clair de son temps à Poudlard puisqu'il y était encore professeur de Potions, directeur de la maison Serpentard et après la fin de la guerre adjoint de la nouvelle Directrice qui n'est autre que le professeur McGonagall.

En fait, ces derniers temps Harry avait commencé à se disputer avec Draco à propos de son implication dans son travail et que par conséquent il le négligeait lui. Le blond avait démenti véhément avec sa mauvaise foi légendaire, ce à quoi le brun répondit qu'il n'exagérait en rien puisqu'ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus, qu'ils ne consacraient plus de temps à leur couple et qu'ils devenaient petit à petit étranger l'un à l'autre.

_*** Flashback ***_

C'était le lendemain d'un soir où Draco était rentré particulièrement tard alors qu'ils avaient prévu de dîner ensemble. Harry l'avait préparé lui même pensant faire plaisir à son mari. C'était un dîner aux chandelles assez romantique. Cependant, il était resté là à attendre Draco jusque très tard dans la nuit où il finit par aller se coucher en maugréant contre ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le blond avait presque finit le sien et semblait prêt à aller au travail.

" Tu sais je t'ai attendu hier toute la soirée et tu n'as même pas daigné me prévenir que tu ne pouvais pas venir. Ça ne t'aurais pas tué de le faire à ce que je sache.

- J'avais oublié, j'étais très occupé. Tu ne vas pas en faire un drame non plus.

- Bien sur que si, j'avais cuisiné rien que pour toi, j'avais préparé un dîner aux chandelles. J'avais fais tout ça pour toi, pour qu'on passe un petit moment ensemble.

- Désolé mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

- Non mais tu t'entends parler ! J'en ai marre de toujours passer après ton travail. Tu me néglige de plus en plus, c'est comme si j'étais devenu un meuble. Tu ne fais plus attention à moi.

- Bien sur que non, et puis je ne te néglige pas. Tu te fais des idées. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment mais je te promets de me rattraper après.

- Tu dis toujours ça Draco, je ne te crois plus. Ça fais combien de temps qu'on n'est pas sorti ensemble rien que tous les deux. Juste une petite soirée en amoureux comme on le faisait avant ? Hein, dis moi. Moi je ne m'en souviens même pas de la dernière fois tellement c'est loin.

- Arrête Harry t'exagère, ça ne fais pas si longtemps.

- Tu te voiles la face Draco et puis même le sexe c'est plus comme avant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai l'impression que pendant l'acte c'est comme si tu avais l'esprit ailleurs. Ton corps est là mais pas toi. Et ça me refroidit plus qu'autre chose.

- En voilà une nouvelle, maintenant je ne sais plus baiser. Pourtant, je n'ai pas imaginé les fois où tu me suppliais pour que je te prenne.

- Oui, mais ça s'était avant. Plus maintenant. C'est devenu monotone presque mécanique, je m'ennuis.

- Eh bien si je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi, tu peux aller te trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui te baisera mieux que moi ! Lui hurla Draco au visage avant de sortir de chez eux en claquant la porte d'entrée."

_*** Fin Flashback ***_

Après que son mari soit sorti, il avait franchement eu envie d'aller voir Severus pour le punir de ce qu'il avait osé lui dire bien qu'il ne le fit pas bien sûr. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme et ne le serait jamais même s'il avait trompé son mari une fois. Il n'allait plus supporter cette situation encore bien longtemps. Franchement, même si Draco avait beaucoup de travail, il pouvait quand même trouver un moyen pour aménager un peu de temps pour eux, pour leur couple. Parce que si ça continuait ainsi, celui-ci n'allait pas faire long feu.

La première année de mariage s'était extrêmement bien passée puis les choses avaient commencé à changer petit à petit en empirant. Maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus. Bien sur son moment d'égarement avec son ancien professeur de potions n'arrangeait pas son état.

* * *

Un jour, alors que Severus ressortait de l'Allée des Embrumes après avoir acheté quelques ingrédients pour ses potions, il décida d'aller chez Fleury&Bott voir si sa commande était arrivé.  
Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant qui venait d'y entrer. Il se dit alors qu'il était vraiment en vaine aujourd'hui et il était bien décidé à en profiter.

Il se dirigea vers sa proie aussi silencieux qu'un serpent, le rayon était vide et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans la boutique. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le dos de sa victime qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Il enroula un bras autours de ses hanches et mit son autre sur la bouche de ce dernier anticipant son cri qui arriva bien vite. Il lui souffla alors dans l'oreille de sa voix basse et rauque qu'il savait extrêmement sensuelle.

" Bonjour Harry, vous savez vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. Je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à notre dernière rencontre." Ce qui fit rougir le concerné jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en se souvenant d'eux entrain de coucher ensemble.

Quand l'ancien serpentard enleva sa main de sa bouche, il la posa sur sa gorge la caressant doucement de son pouce. Son souffle chaud échouant toujours dans l'oreille du survivant ne faisant que raviver le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son tourmenteur.

Au moment où Severus posa sa bouche sur cette gorge offerte, il se dit que décidément cette peau si douce avait un goût des plus exquis.

Harry lui commençait à être excité par les agissement de l'ancien espion puisque cette bouche qui lui dévorait la nuque le faisait frissonner ainsi que la main qui s'était faufilé sous sa chemise et qui lui caressait présentement le ventre et qui remontait peu à peu au niveau de ses tétons pour les martyriser lui arrachant quelques gémissements à son tour qu'il essaya d'étouffer pour qu'ils ne soient pas entendus par les personnes qui étaient proches.

De plus le risque d'être surpris rendait la situation d'autant plus excitante. Il sentait le sexe dur de Severus frotter contre ses fesses alors que le sien dans le même état bénéficiait des bon soins de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il risquait de venir à tout moment.

Il s'était retourné et avait happé les lèvres magnifiques de Severus dans un baiser vertigineux alors qu'il plaquait son bassin contre celui de son amant faisant des va-et-vient frottant ainsi leurs deux érections de façon tellement érotique. Severus le plaqua d'avantage contre lui semblant apprécier l'initiative d'Harry.

Leurs gémissements augmentaient au fil des secondes qui passaient, heureusement étouffés dans leurs bouches qui ne se quittaient que pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils y étaient presque, le plaisir était si intense et l'orgasme libérateur fut à la hauteur de leur excitation les laissant pantelant et haletant.

Harry n'en revenait pas, ça avait été terriblement excitant et jouissif après quelques mois où il était resté sur sa faim à cause de Draco qui ne le satisfaisait plus. Quant à Severus, il était simplement satisfait de constater l'abandon du survivant entre ses bras. Il était décidé à ne pas laisser filer ce petit lion tout à fait délicieux.

Le survivant ne savait plus comment agir avec Severus mais ce dernier avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs en faisant des sous-entendus.

"Hé bien Harry, j'ai été vraiment ravi de vous revoir. A ce propos, nous devrions nous voir plus souvent, je dois dire que votre compagnie m'est extrêmement agréable depuis quelque temps, lui dit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne veux pas entrer dans votre jeux. Alors arrêtez de faire ça et ne m'approchez plus jamais.

- Pourtant, vous semblez autant apprécier ma compagnie que moi la votre.

- Ce ne sont que deux malheureux moments d'égarement de ma part. Puis-je vous rappeler à ce propos que je suis marié, alors laissez moi tranquille.

- Eh bien je dois dire que cela m'est impossible mon cher. Figurez vous que j'ai bien envie de profiter encore un peu de votre corps. Le fait que vous soyez marié ne me pose aucun problème et ça ne vous en a pas posé non plus.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais ça ne se reproduira plus. J'aime Draco et je ne veux pas lui être infidèle.

- Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça vous ne croyez pas. Et puis vu la manière dont réagit votre corps au moindre petit contact, je ne peux qu'en conclure que vous êtes frustré. Apparemment mon cher filleul ne s'occupe pas très bien de son petit mari. Quel gâchis !

- Arrêtez avec vos sarcasmes. Même si c'était vrai, ce que vous dites ce n'est pas une raison pour aller voir ailleurs.

- Eh bien, l'avenir nous le dira."

Sur ce Severus partit laissant un survivant abasourdi par son assurance quant au fait qu'il y aurait d'autres moments comme celui là entre eux. Harry n'en revenait pas du culot de ce dernier d'oser affirmer une chose pareille. Une petite voix lui dit que le maître des potions avait peut être raison d'affirmer cela vu qu'il y avait déjà eu deux moments d'égarements qui furent en plus extrêmement jouissifs en plus des sentiments que cet homme si mystérieux réveillait en lui.

En tout cas, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il ne savait plus quoi faire entre un Draco courant-d'air et un Severus des plus entreprenant.

**_°O°O°_**

Depuis sa rencontre avec l'ancien serpentard à Fleury&Bott, Harry était assez irritable parce qu'il avait des millions de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Devrait - il laisser tomber son dragon ? Devrait - il essayer d'entretenir une relation avec le ténébreux professeur de potions ? Ou bien devrait - il essayer de sauver son couple ?

Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser, il se trimbalait un mal de tête épouvantable depuis quelques jours. Il en devenait insupportable si bien que son supérieur lui ordonna de prendre quelques jours de congé rien que pour être débarrassé de lui.

La seule solution qu'il avait c'était d'avoir un avis extérieur sur la question et la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider dans ce cas était Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle ? se dit - il avec un petit sourire.

Il la contacta par cheminée et lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain pour un déjeuner ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il va peut être enfin y voir plus clair.

Ce soir là quand Draco rentra enfin, il avait voulu qu'ils couchent ensemble mais Harry l'avait rembarré vite fait lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas envie ce qui ne manqua pas bien sûr de vexer celui-ci qui lui fit la tête après ça. Et c'était vrai puisqu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Severus et à ses mains magiques, si habiles.

Il avait hâte d'être à demain et de parler à Hermione de tout ça. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas le juger ou lui faire une de ses leçons de morale dont elle avait le secret. Il avait juste besoin qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle le soutienne comme elle l'a toujours fait par le passé.

Vivement demain !

* * *

_A suivre_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents sinon plus en attendant la suite.

Laissez des **reviews** et à bientôt,

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

_**Couples :**_ HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/DM/SS

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

_" Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie. "_

**_°O°O°_**

_(Réponse à quelques reviews)_

**Paprika Star :** Je dois t'avouer un peu sur la voie bien sûr je ne dirais pas ce qui va arriver par la suite mais je peux te dire que Harry ne va pas rester sans rien faire.

**Titemb-bm :** Effectivement, Harry ne sait plus où donner de la tête mais c'est un petit peu normal surtout que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant.  
**  
Liberlycaride :** Je suis désolée vraiment mais je suis une adepte du HP/SS donc je ne puis t'assurer que la fin sera un happy end pour Harry et Draco par contre je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura quelques rebondissements. En ce qui concerne, la possibilité d'un enfant dans l'histoire, je dois dire que j'y ai déjà pensé mais je suis pas sure encore si je vais le faire ou pas j'hésite.  
**  
Shana-san :** J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta reviews, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir parce que tu as dis avoir aimé mon style d'écriture. Pour la longueur de mes chapitre, je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop ceux qui sont super longs ou super courts quand je lis c'est pourquoi lorsque j'écris je ne dépasse pas les 5000 mots et pas en-dessous de 1000 mots ça dépends de l'histoire.  
**  
Mamanline :** J'apprécie énormément tes reviews que tu m'as laissé, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi assidue que toi.

Voilà, en espérant toujours vous faire plaisir et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Ce soir là quand Draco rentra enfin, il avait voulu qu'ils couchent ensemble mais Harry l'avait rembarré vite fait lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas envie ce qui ne manqua pas bien sûr de vexer celui-ci qui lui fit la tête après ça. Et c'était vrai puisqu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Severus et à ses mains magiques, si habiles._

_Il avait hâte d'être à demain et de parler à Hermione de tout ça. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas le juger ou lui faire une de ses leçons de morale dont elle avait le secret. Il avait juste besoin qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle le soutienne comme elle l'a toujours fait par le passé._

_Vivement demain ! "_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4  
_**

**_°O°O°_**

Harry se réveilla ce jour là quelque peu nerveux, même s'il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne à vous juger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher quand même de penser qu'il allait peut - être la décevoir par son comportement.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être lui même tromper par son mari, il avait commis un adultère et il y avait pris énormément de plaisir. Et il ne savait pas si Hermione lui pardonnerait ça car il savait à quel point elle était à cheval sur certaines valeurs.

Il était extrêmement confus, entre Draco qui lui faisait la tête et qui ne voulait plus lui parler et la promesse que Severus lui avait faite quant à d'autres possibles moments ensemble.

Il se prépara et transplana au Chemin de Traverse nerveux mais impatient en même temps. Il arriva un peu en avance au lieu de rendez-vous, il s'assit à une table en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, il reconnut la silhouette de son amie qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Maintenant, qu'ils avaient grandi, qu'ils s'étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler, ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'ils le voudraient. Ils appréciaient d'autant plus leurs retrouvailles.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué 'Mione, dit - il en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Oui toi aussi Harry. D'ailleurs, Ron te passe le bonjour.

- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu lui non plus.

- C'est vrai mais bon, c'est la vie. On est tous très occupé maintenant.

- Les années à Poudlard me manquent terriblement.

- Oui à moi aussi mais je suppose que tu ne voulais pas parler du passé avec moi quand tu m'as appelé hier non ?

- Effectivement, je voulais que tu m'aide.

- Allons bon, tu ne changeras jamais Harry toujours à te fourrer dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. C'est quoi cette fois ? lui dit - elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hé c'est même pas vrai, je me suis tenu à carreau pendant des années et puis ça n'est pas toujours ma faute.

- Oui bien sûr. Maintenant dis - moi.

- C'est que ... ça ne va plus très fort avec Draco. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus, il passe tout son temps à travailler et du coup bah on ne se voit pratiquement plus.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, est - ce qu'il ... hum ... te trompe ?

- Non, en fait ... comment dire ... c'est ... c'est moi qui l'ai trompé, dit - il en baissant les yeux de honte. Il n'osait pas regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- Bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et tu l'as trompé avec qui ? elle rajouta rapidement, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

- Non, je t'ai appelé parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un et je ne voyais pas à qui à part toi. Je vais tout te dire, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à éclaircir tout ça.

- D'accord, je t'écoute alors.

- C'est avec Severus Snape que je l'ai trompé.

- Mhm ! Tu sais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, Ron et moi avons remarqué ton penchant plus que prononcé pour notre cher maître de potions. Et je dois dire que c'est sûrement le seul homme sur terre qui puisse te détourner de Draco. Mais je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments survivraient toutes ces années.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'ils étaient toujours là. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard et il m'a dragué. Oui Hermione c'est lui qui m'a abordé, lui dit - il en réponse à son air ahuri. Je n'ai pas pu lui résister, je suppose que j'avais besoin de me sentir encore désiré par quelqu'un et puis il était si doux avec moi et en même temps si sensuel. Crois - moi je n'avais aucune chance.

- Je te crois Harry bien que je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fais. Est - ce que c'est arrivé une seule fois ?

- J'ai couché avec lui une fois mais on ... on s'est caressé une fois lorsqu'il m'avait surpris dans un rayon chez Fleury&Bott, il était cramoisi ce qui ne laissait aucun doute à Hermione sur ce qui c'était produit. C'était terriblement excitant 'Mione, je n'avais jamais fais ça avec Draco et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce côté exhibitionniste chez Severus que je ne connaissais pas.

- J'imagine oui. Bon je vais résumer tout ça tu veux ? Bien, alors Draco te délaisse de plus en plus et voilà que Snape réapparait dans ta vie et te drague toi qui ne pensait jamais qu'un jour il puisse s'intéresser à toi. En quelque sorte ça a réveillé les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour lui et que tu as enfouis au fond de toi parce que tu pensais n'avoir aucune chance.

En fait, tu es amoureux des deux et ton engagement envers Draco te fait te sentir coupable à propos du fait que tu aimerais essayer avec Severus.

- Hermione, même si je lui plait il n'est pas question de sentiments du côté de Severus. C'est juste une attirance physique.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêche d'avoir envie de plus avec lui, n'est - ce pas ? C'est ton premier amour après tout et c'est toujours spécial. Et Draco, est ce qu'il le sait ?

- Non ! Je ... Je ne lui ai rien dit, déjà qu'on se dispute à chaque fois qu'on se parle et il a osé me dire d'aller me faire baiser ailleurs si lui ne me suffisait plus tout ça parce que môsieur était vexé quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs lorsqu'on faisait l'amour.

- Oh, je vois. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait si mal entre vous deux.

- Je ne supporte plus son indifférence et il ne se rend compte de rien.

- Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé qu'à cause de la manière dont il a été élevé, il n'était pas capable d'aimer correctement et je t'avais prévenu de cette possibilité lorsque vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble tous les deux. Mais la question la plus importante est: Est - ce que tu es heureux avec lui ?

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir mais la réponse lui sauta aux yeux lui faisant terriblement mal.

- Non Hermione, ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus heureux avec lui, ça avait été le cas pourtant. Nous étions si heureux avant.

- Tu sais ça arrive à plein de couples de se perdre en route. Tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

- Oui j'ai essayé mais il ne veut absolument rien entendre.

- Dans ce cas, Harry si tu n'es pas heureux avec lui et qu'il ne fait aucun effort, je suppose qu'il est peut-être temps pour toi de penser à le quitter. Je sais que c'est un peu radical comme solution mais tu ne vas pas t'enterrer dans une relation qui te rends malheureux à ton âge. Tu as la vie devant toi. Tu pourrais tenter ta chance avec Snape comme tu le voulais avant que tu ne commences à sortir avec Draco.

- Tu as sûrement raison mais j'aurais beaucoup de mal à quitter Draco surtout que je suis sûr qu'il ne me facilitera pas les choses. Mais d'un autre côté, tu as raison j'ai vraiment envie de Severus, d'essayer avec lui même si ça n'aboutis pas à grand chose maintenant que je sais que j'ai une chance. Il a été merveilleux avec moi, 'Mione.

- Bien je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider Harry. Si tu te décides pour le divorce tu peux compter sur moi je te défendrai du mieux que je pourrais. (vous aurez surement déduit qu'Hermione est avocate =) )

- Merci Hermione, pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi.

- C'est rien Harry, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi. Bon il se fait tard, je dois retourner travailler. Appel moi pour me dire ce que tu as finalement décidé de faire peu importe ta décision d'accord ?

- Oui bien sûr, je vais réfléchir à tout ça et je t'appellerai, à bientôt."

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione partit le laissant pensif. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait pas à rester avec Draco juste parce qu'ils étaient mariés alors que leur relation s'était dégradée depuis plusieurs mois et que cette situation le rendait malheureux.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait oublier le rôle de Severus dans cette histoire qui a agit comme déclencheur de sa prise de conscience. En quelque sorte, l'homme lui offrait une alternative, une autre chance de prétendre au bonheur.

**_°O°O°_**

Il avait essayé de parler avec son mari, essayé de lui faire entendre raison, de lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais ce dernier semblait s'être marié à son travail et pas à lui. Sa seule et unique priorité était devenue les entreprises Malfoy et non lui, c'est ce qui le rendait profondément malheureux car même s'il aimait être auror, Draco avait toujours été sa priorité.

Maintenant, il devait aller de l'avant, il était encore jeune, il pouvait refaire sa vie. Il allait donner une chance à Severus s'il voulait bien d'une relation suivie avec lui. Bien sûr il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur les sentiments de l'ancien espion mais peut - être pourrait-il le faire changer d'avis ?

Il avait aussi profondément envie que son beau blond prenne conscience de la situation, qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il essaye de le retenir parce qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions, un Malfoy ne supplie pas. Il le lui avait assez répété comme ça. Son mari était beaucoup trop fier pour ça.  
**_  
°O°O°_**

Après son entretien avec sa meilleure amie, Harry passa toute une semaine pour prendre sa décision finale sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait essayé au cours de cette semaine de parler avec son dragon mais celui-ci ressemblait plus à un courant d'air qu'autre chose. Sa tentative se solda donc par un échec.

Il n'avait pas encore revu Severus depuis la fois où ils s'étaient vu chez Fleury&Bott mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque ce dernier était à Pourdlard. Cependant, les vacances de Noël commençaient dans une semaine et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il le reverrait à cette période là, et d'une certaine manière il était impatient.

Cette semaine passée, il contacta Hermione et lui fit part de sa décision à savoir qu'il voulait le divorce et lui demanda de commencer à préparer les papiers nécessaires pour débuter la procédure. De son côté, il fallait bien qu'il trouve une solution pour l'annoncer à son futur ex-mari d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Bien sûr ce fut une entreprise impossible mais il voulait absolument le lui dire lui même, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne par son avocate. Il décida de faire une dernière tentative.

Il en était réduit à prendre rendez-vous avec la secrétaire de son mari pour le jour même. Quand, il arriva devant le bureau de Draco, il entra sans s'annoncer, la secrétaire n'étant pas à son bureau.

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre en entrant.

En face se trouvait Draco adossé à son bureau, sa secrétaire à genoux devant lui. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper sur ce qui était entrain de se passer. La secrétaire était entrain de prodiguer une fellation à son mari sous ses yeux et il était évident que ce dernier appréciait énormément le traitement.

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Bien sûr lui aussi l'avait trompé mais maintenant qu'il voyait ça, il se disait que peut-être Draco le trompait depuis bien plus longtemps avec cette gourde. Que c'était peut-être _Elle_ la cause de l'éloignement de Draco, de son indifférence à son égard.

La colère montait en lui, tel un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

" _Draco_, celui-ci releva la tête et il fut visiblement mortifié de se faire surprendre par son mari dans cette position plus qu'embarrassante.

- Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, dit -il de manière ironique, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que je demande le divorce, et alors que ce dernier, sous le choc, essayait de venir vers lui peut - être pour le retenir, il rajouta :

- Ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, on se reverra dans la salle d'audience devant un juge."

Sur ce, il sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui sa colère n'ayant toujours pas diminuée d'un pouce même s'il avait dit tout ça d'un ton extrêmement calme et froid.

Une pensée furtive le traversa comme quoi Severus en aurait sûrement était fier. D'ailleurs maintenant, il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable à propos de ce qui était arrivé avec son ancien professeur et amant.

Finalement, le divorce allait être relativement plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Il devait en parler à Hermione ça pourrait toujours lui servir à mettre en place un dossier solide parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son cher mari allait lui céder quoi que se soit.

Il soupira en se disant que les prochaines semaines ne seraient sûrement pas de tout repos. Il se dit qu'il aviserait en temps et en heure. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête plus que nécessaire sinon il sentait qu'il finirait avec un mal de tête carabiné. _Encore_.

* * *

****_À suivre_

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère que l'avancement de l'histoire vous plaît, qu'il n'est ni trop lent ni trop rapide.

Des **reviews** please, comme d'habitude.

Sur ce, à bientôt,

_Bloody dawn ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_ L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

_**Couples :**_ HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/DM/SS

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

_" Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie. "_

**_°O°O°_**

_(Réponse à quelques reviews)_

**Mamanline, Jeel :** J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé. La période d'examens est finie alors je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal de publication (sauf circonstances inattendues).

**Liberlycaride :** En fait, c'est un Harry/Draco mais comme je suis une super fan du couple Harry/Severus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire rentrer Severus dans l'histoire pour qu'ils complique la vie au couple.  
**  
Titemb-bm :** En fait ta réaction me prouve que j'ai eu l'effet escompté en publiant le chapitre précédent.

**Ecnerrolf :** En fait le choix d'une femme au lieu d'un homme était fait exprès parce que ça donne plus d'impact quand on lit (enfin à mon avis).

**Eden :** Je dois dire que ta review ne m'a pas froissé. Je n'ai pas spécialement voulu que se soit "pauvre Harry" comme tu dis (d'ailleurs la suite te le prouvera, enfin si tu la lis). Je ne pense pas avoir fait de Harry la victime puisqu'ils ont été infidèle tout les deux sinon en ce qui concerne Hermione, elle a juste contribué à aider Harry à mettre ses idées au clair. Elle n'était pas là pour émettre un jugement.

Quant au couple Harry/Severus, là c'est purement une histoire de goût. De mon côté c'est mon couple préféré, d'autant plus que Severus est mon perso préféré mais si tu n'aimes pas eh bien c'est ton droit après tout.

**Uzuchi :** Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre aura ma fic. D'un autre côté, oui le divorce est imminent. Pour le bébé, je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Je le ferais le moment venu.  
**  
Vega :** Comme je l'ai dis Hermione n'était pas là pour juger qui que se soit. Parfois, les amis leur rôle n'est pas de vous rappeler vos erreurs et de vous faire une leçon de morale mais seulement d'être un soutien même si c'est vous le fautif. Dans ce cas Harry le sait parfaitement alors j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas la peine qu'Hermione vienne en rajouter. Bon après chacun a son avis sur la question.  
**  
Loveless :** J'ai effectivement peut être un peu accéléré les choses mais je ne voulais pa non plus les faire trainer trop.  
**  
Psykomouak :** En tout cas le fait que Draco trompe son mari avec la secrétaire a eu l'effet voulu (ça a surpris tout le monde).

Voilà, en espérant toujours vous faire plaisir et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Finalement, le divorce allait être relativement plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Il devait en parler à Hermione ça pourrait toujours lui servir à mettre en place un dossier solide parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son cher mari allait lui céder quoi que se soit._

_Il soupira en se disant que les prochaines semaines ne seraient sûrement pas de tout repos. Il se dit qu'il aviserait en temps et en heure. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête plus que nécessaire sinon il sentait qu'il finirait avec un mal de tête carabiné. Encore. "_

* * *

**_Chapitre 5  
_**

**_°O°O°_**

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulé depuis l'incident et Harry qui s'était dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir déculpabiliser à propos de ce qu'il avait fait avec Severus, ne le pouvait finalement pas. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était pire parce qu'il n'avait pas trompé Draco seulement avec son corps mais il l'avait fait aussi avec son cœur. Et c'est ce qui faisait que c'était pire pour lui.

Cependant, il était tellement en colère contre son mari. Il le croyait gay, il ne pensait pas que celui - ci pouvait s'intéresser aux femmes. Bien sur qu'il avait pensé que les multiples retards du blond étaient étranges, il avait même pensé qu'il le trompait peut être mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco le tromperait avec une femme.

Il savait depuis que sa relation était devenu sérieuse avec ce dernier et qu'ils avaient commencé à envisager un avenir ensemble que Draco en tout bon Malfoy qu'il était allait vouloir un héritier et Harry ne lui avait pas refusé cela puisque lui même voulait un enfant ou deux. Seulement Draco refusait de porter le bébé comme quoi il ne voulait pas abîmer son corps parfait ou je ne quelle excuse bidon.

Que voulez vous ? Même s'il avait changé, il n'en restait pas moins un Malfoy et pour eux leur apparence a toujours été primordiale. De plus, étant donné que le corps d'un homme n'était pas fait pour porter un bébé, la grossesse masculine était plutôt dangereuse pour l'homme ainsi que pour le bébé. Le problème étant qu'Harry ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de travailler en étant enceint (lui ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de porter le bébé). Il devait donc prendre un congé.

Mais Harry ne pouvait se le permettre puisqu'il n'avait pas assez d'ancienneté pour prendre un congé d'une aussi longue durée. Alors il avait dit à Draco que rien ne pressait et qu'ils pourraient y repenser dans quelques années lorsqu'ils seraient prêts d'autant plus que ça ne faisait qu'à peine un an qu'ils étaient mariés.

Et bien qu'il sentit que ça n'avait pas plu à ce dernier, ce dernier n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet avec lui.

Le survivant avait alors pensé que son mari l'avait peut être trompé avec une femme parce qu'il voulait absolument un enfant mais dans ce cas il aurait pu au moins en parler avec lui avant de faire une bêtise pareille. Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient encore jeune pour penser déjà à avoir des enfants. Ce qui était plus une façon de penser moldu car les sorciers préféraient apparemment avoir des enfants jeunes. Et Draco étant un sang - pur devait surement être à cheval sur ce genre de trucs, ce que lui même n'avait pas compris à l'époque où ils en avaient parlé.

**_°O°O°_**

Finalement, toute cette merde n'était que le fruit d'un manque flagrant de communication entre lui et son mari. Seulement maintenant, s'ajoutait à cela le retour des sentiments qu'il avait eu envers Severus.

Harry se dit que peut être, il s'était précipité dans sa décision de commencer une procédure de divorce. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de son mari n'était peut être qu'un incident isolé. Lorsqu'il surpris son mari dans une telle position, il avait cru mourir de douleur.

Il aimait Draco ça il en était certain; maintenant est ce que cela était suffisant ? Il devrait peut être aller discuter avec lui et mettre les choses au clair. Cependant, il redoutait énormément de lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait de son côté. Severus était quand même son parrain même si le maître des potions ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Voilà même si Draco allait surement le détester pour le reste de sa vie, il allait mettre les choses à plat avec lui. Il devait aussi parler avec Severus et lui dire de le laisser tranquille pour le moment parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne le harceler dès qu'il entendrait qu'entre lui et son mari c'était fini.

Parfois, Harry en avait vraiment marre de son indécision, il presque l'impression d'être une girouette avec le nombre de fois où il a changé d'avis à propos de ce qu'il devait faire de son mariage.

Il soupira, regarda l'heure et se dit que surement le maître des potions devait être chez lui, dans ses appartements en ce moment. Alors il se leva prit son manteau et sortit pour transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

_Revenons un peu en arrière : dans le bureau de Draco après qu'Harry soit parti_

Draco, lui, était resté statufié pendant un moment après que son mari soit sorti de son bureau en claquant la porte. Son cerveau avait fait un arrêt momentané car il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui c'était passé.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre. Il regarda la jeune femme toujours agenouillée devant lui semblant toujours sous le choc. Lui avait débandé direct, alors il lui dit de débarrasser le plancher. Il prenait petit à petit conscience de tout ce que cette scène impliquait.

Son mari, son Harry l'avait surpris entrain de se faire sucer la bite par la pouffiasse qui lui servait de secrétaire. Il avait hurler autre chose aussi qui le terrifiait un peu.

Apparemment, Harry allait demander le divorce sinon pourquoi parler de juge et d'audience. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas perdre le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Comment avait - il put en arriver jusque là ? Qu'est - ce qui avait dérapé ?

Bien sur, il était évident qu'il y avait un problème depuis un bon bout de temps déjà entre eux mais là c'était devenu critique. Pour lui tout avait commencé lorsque son mari avait refusé de porter leur enfant parce que son travail comptait plus pour lui que fonder une famille avec son mari.

Et ça le blond ne l'avait pas digéré, pour lui ça avait été comme une trahison. Il avait alors commencé à en vouloir à Harry à cause de ça et petit à petit il avait instauré une certaine distance entre eux comme pour le faire souffrir parce qu'il l'avait blessé.

Un soir, alors qu'il était resté tard dans son bureau comme il lui arrivait de le faire de plus en plus souvent, il avait beaucoup bu et il avait couché avec sa secrétaire. Cette soirée était assez flou dans sa tête, il ne se rappelait plus très bien. Tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir était cette sensation de plaisir pendant l'acte.

Il se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué, que les femmes lui avait manqué car depuis qu'il avait été en couple avec Harry, il n'avait plus touché à un corps de femme. Pour les hommes, il n'avait aucunement envie d'aller voir ailleurs, son petit brun lui suffisait amplement.

Il avait eu alors une aventure avec sa secrétaire, c'était terriblement cliché mais elle était plutôt jolie, bien roulée et elle était à portée de main (ou à portée d'autre chose si vous voulez mon avis). Et puis, l'idée d'avoir un jour un fils le taraudait toujours et il s'était dit qu'avec une femme ça serait tellement moins compliqué.

Cependant, le problème étant qu'il aimait Harry et qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter malgré son infidélité et il ne voulait surement pas d'un bâtard comme héritier mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler avec son mari. Maintenant, il se rendait compte du fait que ça avait été probablement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, de demander conseil. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Harry partir sans s'être expliquer avec lui mais il avait besoin d'un plan pour le reconquérir car même s'il lui expliquait le pourquoi du comment, il était certain que son mari ne lui pardonnerait jamais son adultère.

Et n'ayant pas beaucoup de personne à qui il pouvait se confier sur ce genre de trucs, il n'avait qu'un seul nom qui lui venait en tête. Severus Snape, son parrain. Cet homme avait toujours été là pour lui et lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois même s'il n'étaient pas réellement proches.

Il regarda l'heure et se dit que surement le maître des potions devait être chez lui, dans ses appartements en ce moment. Alors il se leva prit son manteau et sortit pour transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, il se demandait s'il avait finalement bien fait d'être venu jusqu'ici. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un peu comme une girouette à tout le temps osciller entre Draco et Severus et il détestait ça. Maintenant, il avait pris la décision de tout dire à son mari et il allait s'y tenir et il ne voulait pas que celui - ci pense qu'il avait voulu le divorce pour pouvoir aller se jeter dans les bras de son parrain puisque c'était faux.

Harry connaissait assez son beau blond pour savoir que celui - ci se faisait des idées trop vite quand ça le concernait et il était d'une jalousie extrême.

Arrivé devant la porte des seuls appartements des cachots, le survivant hésita un moment puis frappa trois fois et attendit que le professeur vienne ouvrir ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs.

Severus l'accueillit avec un sourire qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Soudain, il regrettait d'être venu, il n'aurait pas dû, il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ou plutôt dans ce cas la fosse au serpent.

"Installes - toi, tu veux un verre ?

- Non merci. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je voulais juste te parler.

- Très bien, je t'écoute. Lui répondit l'ancien serpentard en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était à côté et lui dit :

- Voilà, j'ai décidé de tout avouer à Draco à propos de ce qui c'est passé entre toi et moi. Je veux mettre les choses au clair entre nous et je dois commencer par être honnête avec lui.

- C'est bien un discours de Gryffondors tiens. Tu crois vraiment que mon cher filleul te pardonnera quand tu lui diras tout. Tu es bien naïf. Il ne te le pardonnera jamais.

- Il ne te le pardonnera pas non plus, je te rappelle que tu es aussi fautif que moi dans cette histoire.

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas moi son mari et je suis un serpentard, il me connaît assez pour savoir que même s'il est mon filleul je ne râte jamais une occasion avec un bel homme. Et de plus, il sait depuis votre mariage que j'avais plus ou moins des vues sur toi.

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Il ne te l'a pas dit ? lui dit Severus avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

- Vous les serpentards je ne vous comprendrez jamais, vous avez toujours une façon de penser assez spéciale. Vous ne faîtes jamais comme tout le monde.

- C'est ce qui fait notre charme.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Peu importe qu'il me pardonne ou pas, pour le moment je n'ai pas besoin que tu vienne foutre encore plus la merde entre lui et moi. Alors tu te tiens à carreau.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu viens de me dire va m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de toi ?

- J'avais espéré que tu sois un tant soit peu compréhensif.

- Mais je suis très compréhensif, lui dit - il en se levant, je suis quelqu'un de vraiment, vraiment compréhensif."

Sa voix était plus basse, il était maintenant devant Harry lui faisant face. Il se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa bouche vienne frôler l'oreille du petit brun. Le souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait l'oreille le faisait frissonner.

" Tu sais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux me résister alors que tout ton corps me réclame, il me hurle de te prendre, sa voix était tellement sensuelle."

Severus se mit alors à mordiller et suçoter son lobe d'oreille qu'il savait sensible, le faisant ainsi gémir. C'est alors qu'ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.  
Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, il était pétrifié. La seule personne au monde qui n'aurait jamais dû voir ça était justement entrain de les regarder.

Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur avait débarqué à Poudlard et s'était directement dirigé vers les appartements de son parrain. Celui - ci lui avait donné le mot de passe pour entrer alors il ne s'embarrassa pas de frapper et entra.

Et là juste sous ses yeux, Severus faisait Salazar seul sait quoi à son mari qui était entrain de gémir sous le traitement. La colère commençait à bouillir en lui, il se sentait comme un volcan prêt à cracher. Lui qui avait décidé de se faire pardonner sa conduite, ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

" Ça te va bien de crier au scandale lorsque tu étais venu à mon bureau mais finalement on est pareil tout les deux n'est - ce pas ? Seulement, toi, tu as choisi mon parrain. MON PARRAIN !

- ...

- Dis quelque chose merde !

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser à votre petite scène de ménage, leur dit Severus.

- Je croyais que c'était juste pour rigoler quand tu m'as dit qu'il te plaisait. Comment as - tu pu me faire ça ? J'avais confiance en toi !

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu Draco mais tu sais très bien comment je suis. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux quand je t'en ai parlé.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est mon mari et je t'interdis de le toucher. Tu entends !

- C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu vois. De toute manière, si tu t'étais bien occupé de lui nous n'en serions pas là. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi même. "

Harry qui voulait se faire oublier, gémit en entendant la remarque du plus âgé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire comme ça. Oh merde, se dit Harry, comment je vais pouvoir faire pour m'en sortir maintenant ?

Draco ignora pour le moment la dernière remarque de Severus et se tourna vers son mari :

" Harry James Potter explique toi tout de suite !

(Aïe ça ne sent pas bon pour lui)

- Eh bien ... C'est que ...

- J'attends.

- On a couché ensemble ... et il rajouta rapidement ... mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Toi depuis le temps que tu déserte la maison ça doit faire un bon bout de temps que tu batifole avec ta pouffiasse.

- Tout ceci est vraiment intéressant mais voudriez vous déballer votre linge sale ailleurs que chez moi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Intervint Severus.

- Toi, tais - toi. N'en rajoute pas, lui répondit Harry."

On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux là, se dit Le maître des Potions, j'ai l'impression que ça va encore durer un moment.

" Maintenant, que le fait est établi que vous êtes tout les deux allés voir ailleurs, peut être pourriez vous passer à l'étape suivante à savoir la raison de tout cela.

- Et de quoi tu te mêle toi ? lui dit son filleul cette fois.

- Plus vite vous règlerez vos problèmes, plus vite vous partirez de chez moi."

Et Severus les laissa pour aller dans son bureau pour corriger des copies. Pendant ce temps là, dans son salon, Harry et Draco se fixaient sans savoir par où commencer chacun attendant que l'autre commence d'abord.

Bref, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer en plus d'être gênés.

* * *

_À suivre_

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. Si vous faites un détours par mon profil j'espère que vous lirez mes autres fics et si c'est le cas j'espère qu'elles aussi vont vous plaire.

Des **reviews** please, comme d'habitude.

Sur ce, à bientôt,

_Bloody dawn ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

_**Couples :**_ HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/DM/SS

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

_" Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie. "_

**_°O°O°_**

_(Réponse à quelques reviews)_

**Cleo McPhee, Jeel, mamanline, Ecnerrolf :** Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me donnent toujours envie de me surpasser ^^ et qui me font extrêmement plaisir.

**Psykomouak :** Bien sur que le coup de "ils se retrouvent tout les deux chez Snape" était fait exprès ^^ Pour Drago, tout le monde l'obsession des Malfoys pour leur apparence et puis c'est un truc que j'ai remarqué : c'est que même si les sorciers ont une espérance de vie plus longue que les moldus, ils se marient jeunes et ont des enfants très tôt.

**77Hildegard :** ça pour avoir un caractère de cochon, on ne peut pas dire mieux mais ça on le sait tous. Ils ont toujours été comme ça depuis Poudlard.

**Yepa :** c'est vrai que les fics d'**Elehyn** sont super ^^ et je suis contente que je puisse te faire apprécier moi aussi ce pairing (HP/SS) bah pour la suite tu verras bien.

**Liberlycaride :** Je suis à peu près d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis mais à propos de Severus il pourrait être tenté par ce que Harry peut lui offrir. Il n'a jamais eu personne qui l'aimait réellement pour ce qu'il était et peut être que justement l'amour d'Harry pourrait être assez attrayant, juste pour savoir ce que ça fait.

**Mailyn :** je comprends que tu puisse être blasée par toutes les histoires nieu nieu que tu as du lire mais j'espère que la mienne te surprendra dans le bon sens car je ne suis pas vraiment adepte moi non plus de ces niaseries ^^

**Titemb-bm **: Il a le chic pour pouvoir faire taire presque tout le monde ;)

**_Enjoy !_**

( oh ! j'ai failli oublier : un grand merci à **Cleo McPhee** qui a corrigé ce chapitre ;p )

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_"_ _Maintenant, que le fait est établi que vous êtes tout les deux allés voir ailleurs, peut être pourriez vous passer à l'étape suivante à savoir la raison de tout cela._

_- Et de quoi tu te mêle toi ? lui dit son filleul cette fois._

_- Plus vite vous règlerez vos problèmes, plus vite vous partirez de chez moi."_

_Et Severus les laissa pour aller dans son bureau pour corriger des copies. Pendant ce temps là, dans son salon, Harry et Draco se fixaient sans savoir par où commencer chacun attendant que l'autre commence d'abord._

_Bref, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer en plus d'être gênés."_

* * *

**_Chapitre 6  
_**

**_°O°O°_**

Ils étaient encore là à se fixer sans oser dire un mot, l'un comme l'autre sachant pertinemment que c'était le moment ou jamais de régler tout ceci une bonne fois pour toute et pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider.

Harry se dit que c'était lui le Gryffondor après tout et que donc c'était à lui de commencer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire exactement alors il posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

" Pourquoi Drago ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi est ce que tu te comportes avec moi comme si je n'étais qu'un meuble ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as trompé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste mis un peu de distance entre nous. Et je t'ai trompé la première fois par accident, j'avais trop bu. Après ... c'est juste que ça m'avait manqué de coucher avec une femme et puis je me sentais trahi que tu ne veuilles pas porter notre enfant.

- Je n'ai jamais refusé de le faire, j'ai juste dis que je le ferais plus tard et qu'on n'était pas pressé. Et je ne savais même pas que tu aimais encore les femmes.

- Peu importe. De toute façon, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu refuses de porter notre enfant maintenant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis "Le survivant" qu'ils me laisseront prendre un aussi long congé sans me virer. J'ai pas envie d'être père au foyer, est ce que tu comprends ? Pour toi, il faut absolument qu'on ait un enfant mais est ce que tu t'es posé la question à savoir si tu en voulais vraiment un alors qu'on est jeune et qu'on peut encore profiter l'un de l'autre avant d'avoir d'autres priorités ? Ou bien tout ce qui t'importes c'est de suivre les traditions ?

- Je veux un enfant avec toi ça je le sais Harry. Quand je t'ai épousé je voulais fonder une famille avec toi. Et oui c'est vrai que dans nos traditions nous avons des enfants peu de temps après s'être mariés mais apparemment toi tu n'es prêt à le faire. C'est vrai que de toute façon tu n'es pas le genre à rester à la maison à ne rien faire et j'aurais dû m'en douter que tu n'allais pas accepter.

- Au moins maintenant c'est clair. Moi aussi je voulais fonder une famille avec toi mais j'espère qu'à présent tu comprends que je veuille attendre après tout les sorciers ont une espérance de vie plus longue que les moldus.

- Oui, je pense que c'est réglé de ce côté là. Maintenant ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu en es arrivé à me tromper avec mon parrain ?

- Je ... C'est que tu ne me regardais plus, tu ne me touchais plus et tu ne voulais même plus me parler. Et à l'époque, je déprimais à cause de ça, je me sentais délaissé comme si tu en avais marre de moi et que je n'étais qu'un poids dont tu aurais préféré te débarrasser. Et puis une fois alors que j'étais sorti avec quelques amis pour me changer les idées, je l'ai vu qui était là entrain de draguer un homme au bar.

Je ne sais pas, il a peut être senti mon regard sur lui alors il s'est retourné et il m'a regardé et il ne m'a plus lâché du regard. Je me sentais exister dans les yeux de quelqu'un et ça m'avait tellement manqué que lorsqu'il est venu me demander de danser avec lui, je n'ai pas pu lui résister.

- Il a toujours été un dragueur invétéré lui, ce n'est pas nouveau mais tu aurais pu quand même essayer de te contrôler.

- Tu l'as fait toi peut être avec ta pouffiasse. Et puis ce n'est pas pareil, moi j'ai eu des sentiments pour Severus lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

- Tu ... tu as été amoureux de lui pendant notre septième année ? Drago n'en revenait pas.

- Oui et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il aurait pu me regarder ou s'intéresser à moi de cette façon. Alors, je me sentais comme électrisé lorsqu'il a commencé à me draguer pendant qu'on dansait. C'était tout ce que j'avais désiré en secret pendant des mois et des mois. Mes sentiments pour lui que j'avais enfouis au plus fond de moi, me sont revenus comme un boomerang et je ne pouvais plus lui résister. J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais c'était juste parce que je pensais n'avoir aucune chance avec lui.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu essais de me dire j'ai peur de comprendre ?

- Non tu as sûrement compris. Même si je t'aime Drago, eh bien je l'aime aussi. Je sais que c'est complètement idiot de ma part et que je ne devrais pas parce que ce n'est pas le genre à avoir une relation suivie avec qui que se soit mais je n'y peux rien. Et en fait, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire. Parfois je me dis que je veux rester avec toi et à d'autres moments, il me prend l'envie de tenter le tout pour le tout et entamer une relation avec Severus.

- Non ce n'est pas possible. Tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar et je vais bientôt me réveiller.

- Je suis désolé Drago.

- Désolé ! Tu es désolé ! Tu me dis que tu es amoureux d'un autre homme qui en plus est mon parrain puis tu me dis que tu es désolé ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Je voulais juste être honnête avec toi. "

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. Son mari était amoureux d'un autre homme, son mari était amoureux de Severus. Il avait des envies de meurtre qui grondaient en lui. Il avait envie de tuer Severus pour oser lui voler le coeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry au profit de son parrain. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait eu tellement mal lorsqu'il avait cru le perdre pour toujours et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça se produise.

**_°O°O°_**

Pendant ce temps, (_serpentard oblige ^^_) Severus était entrain de les espionner depuis son bureau (non, non. Il n'était pas entrain d'écouter aux portes, il collectait des informations) et suivait passionnément leur petite scène qu'il trouvait plutôt distrayante jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse _Sa_ confession et là il en était pratiquement tombé sur le cul tellement ça l'avait pris de cours.

Il ... Il était amoureux de lui, Harry Potter était amoureux de lui ! Et depuis tout ce temps en plus. Comment est ce que c'était possible qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien ? Lui qui était pourtant si observateur. Comment ce gamin, à qui il avait pourrit la vie pendant sept longues années, pouvait il être amoureux de lui ?

Idiot, il a bien couché avec toi, alors il pourrait très bien avoir des sentiments pour toi, se fustigea - t - il mentalement. En y repensant, Severus se dit que personne avant ne l'avait aimé sincèrement. Non, en fait Regulus Black avait été amoureux de lui mais ils n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux même si lui n'aurait pas été contre. Seulement, Regulus était mort et à part lui et Harry personne ne l'avait aimé de toute sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Toutes les personnes qui s'étaient approchées de lui, l'avaient fait dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose de lui : son corps, ses connaissances, sa puissance mais jamais on ne s'était intéressé à lui, l'homme, sans rien attendre en retour.

C'était bien ça l'amour non ? Une acceptation totale et sans condition de l'autre et sans arrières pensées.

Il se dit que Potter se fourvoyait sûrement sur lui puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas réellement et donc son amour n'avait aucune valeur puisque d'une certaine manière le jeune homme aimait quelqu'un qui n'existait pas vraiment, une sorte de projection fabriquée par Severus pour se protéger. Cependant, l'idée d'être aimé comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie le tentait énormément. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait désespéré de trouver un homme qui pourrait partager sa vie et l'aimer sincèrement et d'une certaine façon on lui donnait cette chance.

Alors qui était - il pour refuser une telle occasion ? Peut être sa seule possibilité pour une vie heureuse ? Mon dieu, se dit Severus, est ce que j'ai jamais été heureux de toute ma vie ? Non, je ne l'ai jamais été ou tout du moins jamais totalement.

A présent que devait - il faire ? Devait - il intervenir dans la discussion entre Harry et Drago pour essayer de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur ? Ou bien devrait - il ne rien faire du tout ? Après tout, Drago était son filleul et même s'il ne l'aime pas vraiment tout les deux n'ayant jamais été proches, il a un certain respect pour le jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans qui avait défié le grand Lucius Malfoy et qui avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix. Oui mais est ce que cela était suffisant pour le faire renoncer à la chose à laquelle il aspire le plus. Ce bonheur dont il avait tant rêvé depuis sa tendre enfance et qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de vivre.

Pourquoi cela n'arrive t - il qu'aux autres ? C'est la question que se posait Severus toute sa vie à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un heureux. Lui qui a toujours été seul, abandonné de tous alors il enverrait chier tout le monde et se battrait pour ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde même si c'était Potter qui le lui offrait, oui même si c'était le fils de ce fichu James Potter qui lui avait pourri son adolescence.

Un James Potter qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe en sachant que son propre fils était amoureux de lui et qu'en plus ils avaient couché ensemble. Severus se dit sadiquement que c'était une raison de plus pour garder Harry rien que pour lui.

Pendant que Severus se posait mille et une questions, Drago, lui, était sur le point d'exploser tellement il était en colère mais en même temps une terreur indicible avait pris possession de son corps. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry, il savait qu'il avait merdé comme pas possible et savait que s'il voulait reconquérir l'homme qu'il aimait, il allait devoir faire de gros efforts. Cependant, tout cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Le problème étant qu'il aurait moins de chances qu'il lui revienne si son "cher" parrain entrait en scène et foutait la merde comme seul lui pouvait le faire. Il savait mieux que quiconque comment son parrain était fort dans la manipulation ( Il avait quand même réussit à embobiner le Lord Noir sans que celui ci ne se doute de rien. Même qu'il était mort sans avoir su que Severus était l'espion qui avait causé sa perte). Définitivement, Severus était un adversaire redoutable dont il allait devoir se méfier.

Chez les serpentards, quand on veut quelque chose on doit se donner les moyens de l'avoir peu importe comment. C'était une question de fierté pour eux et pour ça les liens qui les unissent n'ont plus aucune importance. La plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas comment ils pouvaient rester amis après s'être fait des crasses les uns aux autres mais c'était tout simplement une façon de faire qui leur était propre.

Harry lui de son côté comprenait la colère de son mari, après tout à quoi est - ce qu'il s'attendait en lui annonçant qu'il était amoureux de Severus. Il était tellement confus, tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Il était en même temps amoureux de deux hommes. Le premier, son mari, l'avait fait terriblement souffrir par son absence, par sa froideur et par sa trahison même si lui même l'avait trahi au final. Le second n'était autre que son premier amour, l'homme grâce à qui il avait découvert qu'il était homosexuel, l'homme qui avait hanté ses fantasmes pendant des mois et des mois.

Il avait cru l'avoir oublié mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence car lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé contre lui, dansant avec lui si étroitement, leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre, tout ne fut qu'une explosion de sensations et de sentiments qui le firent chavirer dans les bras de cet homme ténébreux.

Autant il était amoureux des deux, autant il était conscient à quel point ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre malgré quelques petites ressemblances. À l'image de cette différence, son amour pour Severus n'était pas le même que celui qu'il portait à Drago, c'était totalement différent.

* * *

Severus ayant pris sa décision, ouvrit la porte de son bureau la faisant grincer, attirant l'attention des deux seules personnes qui s'y trouvaient les forçant à sortir de leur réflexion. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers lui comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence.

Il vit le questionnement dans les yeux d'Harry et une certaine peur dans les yeux de Drago mais ce fut assez furtif pour qu'il pense l'avoir imaginé.  
Il se retourna vers Harry, le fixant avec intensité comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant ce qui fit rougir légèrement le concerné. Il était tellement concentré sur le regard de son amant qu'il ne vit pas Drago qui commençait à paniquer en voyant la manière dont il regardait son mari.

Le blond sembla comprendre ses intentions car il devint absolument furieux et lui hurla de sa voix la plus froide et cassante (qui était assez impressionnante soit dit en passant mais qui n'égalait tout de même pas la sienne) :

" Je t'interdis de faire quoi que se soit Severus ou je te le ferais regretter amèrement. C'est _Mon_ mari et je t'interdis de l'approcher. "

Harry observait à présent son mari, il sentait de l'orage dans l'air. Il sentait que ça pourrait dégénérer entre les deux hommes.

- Je fais ce que je veux Drago et personne n'a plus le droit de me donner des ordres et sûrement pas toi.

- Il est à moi alors tu n'y touches pas.

- Alors tu aurais dû mieux t'occuper de lui. Après tout, si tu ne l'avais pas délaissé, il ne se serait sûrement pas laissé aller dans mes bras.

- ...

Puis se retournant vers Harry, Severus rajouta :

- Harry, j'aimerai que tu me laisse une chance de te prouver que je suis un meilleur choix que lui. Que je pourrai être un meilleur compagnon pour toi, que je pourrai te rendre heureux. Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je suis amoureux de toi mais j'ai envie d'essayer pour une fois d'être heureux et de fonder une famille. Et je veux que se soit avec toi. "

Harry, tout comme Drago étaient hallucinés par cette déclaration Ô combien inhabituelle et inattendue de la part de l'homme connut dans le monde sorcier comme le plus froid et le plus dénué de sentiments de tous.

Harry était complètement bouleversé par cette pseudo déclaration et en était terriblement heureux tandis que Drago sentait la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Le blond était à présent totalement paniqué.  
Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aucun des deux ne semblait s'en remettre.

* * *

_voilà c'est tout ^^_

_A suivre_

Alors qui Harry va - t - il choisir ? Severus ou Drago ?

Peut être voudriez vous me laisser quelques suggestions sur celui que vous voudriez gagner le cœur de notre Ryry ^^  
Laissez alors quelques **reviews**.

A bientôt,

_Bloody dawn ;)_


	7. Petite annonce

**_L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Couples :** HP/DM, HP/SS /I\ ( finalement j'ai renoncé au threesome parce que ça ne me convenait pas trop )

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit par retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

* * *

Je suis sincèrement désolée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais juste vous informer qu'en ce qui concerne cette histoire, je n'ai plus d'inspiration.

Je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi en faire mais je me suis promis de ne jamais abandonner une de mes fics par principe, j'ai l'intention de finir celle ci bien que je ne sache toujours pas où je vais avec.

C'est pourquoi je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide, alors voilà :

**_"S'il vous plaît, si vous avez une idée en tête sur la manière dont cette histoire doit continuer ne vous gênez surtout pas pour m'en faire part. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de lire vos suggestions"_**

Je vous remercie d'avance ^^ et j'espère à bientôt que se soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres.

_Bloody dawn ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Couples :** HP/DM, HP/SS /I\ ( finalement j'ai renoncé au threesome parce que ça ne me convenait pas trop )

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit par retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews (certaines étaient réellement enflammées) car elles m'ont touché et je vous promets que j'ai lu chacune attentivement.

En ce qui concerne la suite de cette histoire, je pense qu'à présent et grâce à votre aide que je vais pouvoir l'écrire et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle vous plaise même s'il est inévitable que certains soient déçus puisqu'ils m'avaient demandés une suite différente que celle que je vais leur proposer.

**_

* * *

_**_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Puis se retournant vers Harry, Severus rajouta :_

_- Harry, j'aimerai que tu me laisse une chance de te prouver que je suis un meilleur choix que lui. Que je pourrai être un meilleur compagnon pour toi, que je pourrai te rendre heureux. Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je suis amoureux de toi mais j'ai envie d'essayer pour une fois d'être heureux. Et je veux que se soit avec toi. "_

_Harry, tout comme Drago étaient hallucinés par cette déclaration Ô combien inhabituelle et inattendue de la part de l'homme connut dans le monde sorcier comme le plus froid et le plus dénué de sentiments de tous._

_Harry était complètement bouleversé par cette pseudo déclaration et en était terriblement heureux tandis que Drago sentait la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir, il était à présent totalement paniqué._  
_Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aucun des deux ne semblait s'en remettre._

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**°O°O°**_

Harry et Draco étaient aussi hallucinés l'un que l'autre par la petite déclaration tellement inattendue de la part d'un homme si impassible tel que Severus. Le petit brun se reprit le premier même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser toutes les implications des paroles du Maître des Potions.

" Tu ... tu es sérieux ?, demanda le survivant.

- Oui, parfaitement. Je sais que ça peut te paraître incroyable que je te dise ça mais je te promets que je ne te mens pas. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Harry. Je ne sais lequel de nous deux tu vas choisir mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour que se soit moi que tu choisisses.

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses quoique se soit Severus. Je te préviens. Harry est encore mon mari à ce que je sache et je ne vais surement pas le laisser partir et surtout pas avec toi.

- Eh bien si tu tenais tant à lui, tu aurais dû garder ta queue loin de ta secrétaire. C'est tellement cliché que s'en est tout bonnement ridicule. Tu avais à tes côtés un homme qui t'aimais et qui t'offrais l'occasion d'avoir une famille mais tu ne peux penser qu'à ta petite personne. Tu as toujours été un gosse égocentrique mais je pensais qu'après tout ce que tu avais vécu, tu allais changer mais de toute évidence je me suis trompé.

Tu es toujours le même, Draco. Tu avais tout pour être heureux mais tu as tout gâché par toi même alors ne viens pas te plaindre après. D'autant plus qu'Harry n'est pas ta poupée ou ta propriété, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut et si ce qu'il veut c'est moi alors tu n'as rien à y redire mais si c'est toi qu'il choisit alors je n'aurais pas non plus mon mot à dire.

Autre chose, dans le cas où son choix se porterait sur toi, j'espère que cette fois tu seras assez intelligent pour être conscient de la chance que tu as et que tu ne gâcheras pas tout une deuxième fois."

**_°O°O°_**

Harry, lui regardait encore Severus ahuri. Décidément, cette homme était toujours aussi surprenant, toujours là où on l'attend le moins. Et sans se rendre compte, le Maître des Potions avait marqué un point auprès d'Harry car oui pour ce dernier être libre de choisir était vraiment très important pour lui autant que le respect de son compagnon ce que lui offrait Severus par ses mots.

Sur ces points là par contre, Draco allait devoir lui prouver qu'il avait changé ou qu'il ferait l'effort d'essayer de changer. D'autant plus, qu'il y avait aussi le problème de la confiance.

En effet, il n'avait plus confiance en son mari et sincèrement, il allait falloir que ce dernier fasse vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'il puisse un jour avoir de nouveau un tant soit peu confiance en lui. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas ce problème avec son autre prétendant, car il ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de douter de lui mais il fallait aussi qu'il prenne en compte le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment Severus se comporterait avec lui s'ils étaient en couple. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment pouvait être Severus en couple, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Disons qu'il avait tout simplement bien appris sa leçon avec Draco: il ne devait jamais donner sa confiance à quelqu'un aveuglément.

**_°O°O°_**

Le coupant dans ses pensées ce dernier s'exclama soudain horrifié par tout ce que les paroles de son parrain pouvaient impliquer pour leur futur à lui et Harry.

" Harry, tu ne peux surement pas croire ce qu'il est entrain de te raconter ! C'est mon parrain et je le connais bien. Il est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut et je te rappelle que c'est un ancien espion. Tu ne peux pas accorder de l'importance à ce qu'il te dit, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Il a toujours été seul et n'a jamais émit le souhait de fonder une famille depuis que je le connais. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

- Je sais qui il est, ce qu'il a fait et figure toi que je le sais surement mieux que personne. Mais je te rappelle que j'ai plus de raisons d'avoir confiance en lui plutôt qu'en toi après tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses essayer de me faire douter de ses paroles. Je devrais peut être clarifier un peu les choses pour toi.

Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Draco alors que d'un autre côté pour le moment Severus ne m'a donné aucune raison de douter de ses paroles. Cela ne veut pas dire que je lui ferais confiance aveuglément. J'ai bien appris ma leçon avec toi et je ne répèterais pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Je sais que j'ai perdu ta confiance et crois moi que je le regrette amèrement mais je t'en pris laisse moi une chance de me racheter tu ne peux pas faire une croix définitive sur tout ce qu'on avait construit ensemble sans même essayer d'arranger les choses. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas le seul à être allé voir ailleurs et que contrairement à toi, moi je n'en ai rien foutre de ma secrétaire.

- Je sais cela et je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là moi non plus. Mais ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé et on ne peut rien y changer, il faut faire avec Draco. Cependant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je vous aime tout les deux mais il y beaucoup trop de choses que je dois prendre en compte et pour le moment je suis un peu confus.

- Harry, intervint Severus, tu devrais peut être te retirer quelques parts pendant un moment et penser à tout cela à tête reposée et sans intervention de la part de l'un de nous deux. Tu pourrais surement y voir plus clair après et ainsi tu pourrais prendre plus facilement ta décision. Je pense que c'est assez raisonnable comme proposition.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Severus, peut être que si tu es plus calme et reposé, tu serais plus à même de prendre une décision par rapport à cette situation. Mais Harry, je veux que tu saches que _je t'aime_ et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. J'ai réalisé mon erreur et je sais qu'on a aussi des problèmes de communication qu'on devra régler mais je veux que tu saches que je me battrais pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je sais que je dois te prouver ma bonne fois mais je t'en pris prends en compte que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

- Je pense que je vais faire ce que Severus a proposé et j'ai déjà une idée sur l'endroit où je pourrais aller. Je pense que je suis un peu dépassé par les évènements et par mes sentiments et qu'effectivement j'ai besoin de mettre tout cela au clair avant de prendre une décision définitive. Je vous préviens que je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour cela peu importe ce que vous en pensez, ce n'est pas une décision facile ni de celles qu'on prend à la hâte.

J'espère que vous m'attendrez et que je pourrais vous faire confiance quant à ne pas aller voir ailleurs pendant que je suis absent. D'un autre côté, je ne vais garder contacte avec vous je pense, serpentards comme vous l'êtes vous essayeriez tout les deux d'influencer ma décision du mieux que vous le pourriez mais je ne le permettrais pas, c'est une décision que je dois prendre seul.

- Soit, je suis d'accord, répondit Severus.

- Je le suis aussi, répondit Draco à son tour.

- Bien alors je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je crois que je vais demander un congé ou peut être une mission à l'étranger. Bon, alors au revoir."

Sur ce le petit brun se leva, hésita un instant ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire, il avait bien envie de les serrer chacun à leur tour dans ses bras mais trouvait cela déplacé surtout avec les deux dans la même pièce. Finalement, il n'en fit et rien et partit sans un regard en arrière les laissant seuls pour gérer la situation. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils allaient se disputer après son départ à son propos bien sûr. Draco étant extrêmement possessif et Severus avait vraiment l'air de tenir à lui.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps dans les appartement de Severus Snape,_

Dès que la porte s'était refermée derrière Harry, Draco se retourna vers son cher traître de parrain pour le fusiller du regard bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur ce dernier qui maîtrisait la technique du regard-qui-tue depuis plus longtemps que lui.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Severus ? Pourquoi est ce que tu essais de me prendre Harry ? Je croyais que tu me considérais comme un fils, je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'un jour tu me poignarderais dans le dos de cette façon.

- Je n'ai rien fait que tu n'ai déjà accomplis par toi même. _**Tu **_l'as trompé, **_tu _**l'as laissé partir à cause de ta propre stupidité. Je ne savais même pas que votre couple battait de l'aile quand je l'ai revu au club mais je l'ai vite compris en voyant de quelle manière son corps régissait. Il était évident qu'il était en manque, je n'ai pas pu y résister. Il est beaucoup trop désirable pour son propre bien.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de lui de cette façon et je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. Par Merlin, comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ? C'est un véritable cauchemar. Je l'aime parrain et je ne veux pas le perdre même si je sais que j'ai vraiment tout fait foirer. Je l'aime merde !

- Que veux tu que je te dise Draco ?

- Laisse tomber, dis à Harry que tu ne veux pas de lui. C'est mon mari.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que je te fais souffrir ainsi et j'en suis navré mais Harry est peut être la seule chance que j'ai encore d'avoir une famille. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours dis que j'étais heureux d'être seul et que je n'envisageais pas de me poser avec quelqu'un mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'il y bien longtemps lorsque j'étais jeune je le voulais vraiment. Seulement avec les années et les déceptions qui s'étaient accumulées ainsi que mon rôle d'espion et la manière dont les gens me voyaient m'avaient fait renoncer à ce rêve.

Eh bien vois-tu Harry est peut être la seule personne qui pourrait m'aimer sincèrement, qui pourrait voir à travers ma carapace et qui m'apprécie tel que je suis sans essayer de faire de moi quelqu'un d'autre. C'est peut être une mauvaise raison pour se mettre en couple et d'envisager un avenir ensemble mais s'il me donne une, je lui prouverais qu'il n'a pas eu tort en me choisissant. Et peut être qu'avec le temps, je l'aimerais aussi à mon tour.

Alors non, Draco, je ne renoncerais pas à lui.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de secret et de pudique avec ses sentiments et je me rends à présent que je ne te connais pas aussi que je le pensais finalement. Je crois que je comprends tes motivations mais je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner cette trahison Severus. Tu essayes de me prendre l'homme que j'aime et je ne peux que te haïr pour cela. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, il est tout pour moi et je suis si près de le perdre. Je ne sais plus quoi perdre."

Sentant les larmes poindre dans ses yeux et les sanglots qu'il essayait d'étouffer lui enserrer la gorge, il partit en courant jusqu'à arriver devant le Lac Noir de Poudlard, il s'appuya contre un arbre et laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Son cœur était en milles morceaux à l'idée de perdre son amour et il était conscient que tout cela était en grande partie de sa faute.

Il ne comprenait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle au point de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

**_°O°O°_**

Severus, lui, regarda son filleul s'en aller avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que les choses en arrivent là. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie non plus de faire souffrir une personne qui comptait quand même un minimum pour lui. Seulement, il voulait à tout prix cette espoir que lui offrait Harry d'avoir enfin une famille et d'être heureux.

Il se savait égoïste sur ce coup là mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le vieil adage ne disait il pas que _"le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres"_. Severus se dit que malheureusement, c'était bien vrai dans leur situation car quelque soit la décision que prendre Harry, il y en aura un qui va souffrir.

Le Maître des Potions quant à lui espérait de tout son cœur que pour une fois dans sa chienne de vie, la chance puisse être de son côté.

_**

* * *

**__- A suivre -_

Toujours aussi surprenant ce bon vieux Severus.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et puis comme d'habitude, je vous demande gentiment de bien vouloir me laisser quelques **reviews. ^^**

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre autre _fic "You saved me"_, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt normalement, se sera aussi le cas pour _"Surprise, surprise"_. Par contre ça va prendre encore un peu plus de temps pour _"Une demande aux conséquences inattendues"_.

Merci de me suivre et je vous dis à très bientôt.

_Bloody dawn, pour vous servir ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

_**Couples :**_ HP/DM, HP/SS, HP/DM/SS

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco se retrouvent après la guerre et finissent par sortir ensemble. Seulement voilà, Draco délaisse un peu Harry pour son travail. Et ce dernier finit pas retrouver un ancien fantasme... ou peut-être plus, qui sait ?

**_°O°O°_**

_" Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie. "_

**_°O°O°_**

Voilà, j'ai enfin écris la fin ^^ j'espère que ça va vous plaire même si je sais que certains seront déçus. Mais que voulez vous, on ne pas satisfaire tout le monde ;)

**_°O°O°_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Severus, lui, regarda son filleul s'en aller avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que les choses en arrivent là. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie non plus de faire souffrir une personne qui comptait quand même un minimum pour lui. Seulement, il voulait à tout prix cette espoir que lui offrait Harry d'avoir enfin une famille et d'être heureux._

_Il se savait égoïste sur ce coup là mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le vieil adage ne disait il pas que _"le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres"._ Severus se dit que malheureusement, c'était bien vrai dans leur situation car quelque soit la décision que prendre Harry, il y en aura un qui va souffrir._

_Le Maître des Potions quant à lui espérait de tout son cœur que pour une fois dans sa chienne de vie, la chance puisse être de son côté. "_

* * *

**_Chapitre 8  
_**

**_°O°O°_**

Après être parti de Poudlard, Harry transplana au Chaudron Baveur et y prit une chambre pour la nuit puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez où il y aurait sûrement Draco. Il se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il finit par s'endormir comme une masse dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, Harry contacta Hermione et lui demanda de venir déjeuner avec lui parce qu'il avait besoin de lui parler et que c'était assez urgent. Elle accepta avec joie.

En attendant, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Chef des Aurors pour lui dire qu'il acceptait finalement cette mission aux États Unis dont il lui avait parlé. Le Chef était bien évidemment ravi par cette décision et s'empressa d'informer son subordonné sur le dossier.

Vers midi, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie et ils sortirent ensemble du Ministère pour aller à leur restaurant habituel.

**_°O°O°_**

" Voilà 'Mione, je voulais te demander d'interrompre la procédure de divorce pour le moment.

- Je me doutais un peu que tu allais revenir sur ta décision alors j'ai préparé tous les documents nécessaires mais je n'ai pas à proprement parler commencé la procédure.

- Merci, tu es une perle comme amie Hermione.

- Alors raconte ce que tu as fais ces derniers temps et ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis "

Sur ce, le petit brun commença à raconter à sa meilleure amie ce qui était arrivé, de ses tentatives de parler avec son mari en passant par la découverte qu'il avait faite à propos de l'adultère de Draco, jusqu'à ce qui était arrivé hier soir et les paroles de Severus.

A la fin du récit, la jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Leur ancien professeur de Potions était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant, se dit elle.

" Et donc tu as décidé de prendre du temps pour y réfléchir.

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai accepté une mission aux États Unis pour deux semaines alors ça me permettra de faire le point.

- Je voudrais bien t'aider pour ça aussi Harry mais cette fois c'est ta décision. Tu dois faire ce choix en ton âme et conscience.

- Je le sais mais c'est si difficile de choisir, je les aime tout les deux 'Mione mais... enfin, c'est différent. Je veux dire que je ne les aime pas de la même manière. Ils se ressemblent sur bien des points mais au final, ils sont vraiment très différents l'un de l'autre. Je me sens en sécurité avec Severus, c'est quelqu'un sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter et pour Draco, il y a un tel blocage entre nous que je ne sais pas si un jour on pourra le franchir.

- Je vois. Je pense que tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à les départager.

- Ne m'en parle, j'ai mal à la tête dès que je commence à y penser. Et sinon comment ça va pour toi ? J'ai pas arrêté de parler de moi ces derniers temps et j'ai oublié de te demander comment tu allais.

- Oh tu sais ... "

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la pose déjeuner d'Hermione soit terminée, ils se dirent au revoir puisque Harry partait en mission le lendemain et la jeune femme lui souhaita bonne courage avant de le laisser.

* * *

**_Deux semaines plus tard_**

**_°O°O°_**

Ce jour là, Harry était revenu en Angleterre après avoir terminé sa mission aux États Unis et il avait pris sa décision. Il s'était vraiment surchauffé le cerveau pendant ces 15 jours à l'étranger à penser sans arrêt à essayer de choisir entre Draco et Severus.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne et de mauvaise décision car il savait très bien que quelque soit celui qu'il aurait choisit, l'autre en souffrirait automatiquement. Il avait aussi essayé d'être le plus juste possible en prenant tout en compte.

Sa décision prise et sachant très bien que ses deux serpentards devaient attendre impatiemment sa réponse, il prit une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et les contacta tous les deux afin de leur demander de venir dans la soirée.

**_°O°O°_**

Harry avait mal au cœur et ne se sentait pas très, il était fébrile et nerveux et l'attente de leur arrivée n'arrangeait rien. Plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus il se sentait malade.

Severus arriva en premier et salua le petit brun sobrement suivit rapidement par Draco.

" Je vous ai demandé de venir bien sûr pour vous annoncer ma décision et j'ai préféré ne pas vous faire attendre encore. Je sais que peu importe mon choix l'un de vous va souffrir et peut être m'en vouloir mais je veux vous dire pour ce que ça vaut que ça n'a pas été facile du tout pour moi de choisir entre vous deux.

Je vous aime, de manière différente chacun et si j'avais pu vous avoir tous les deux, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes et ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à faire ce terrible choix.

Voilà, je suis tellement désolé Severus, dit Harry les larmes ruisselant à présent sur ses joues, je ... j'ai décidé de laisser une seconde chance à mon mariage.

- Bien " répondit ce dernier et même s'il essayait de cacher ses émotions derrière son éternel masque de froideur, on voyait très bien la douleur dans ses yeux onyx. Il était évident qu'il avait été très affecté par la nouvelle puisqu'il s'était permis d'espérer pour la première depuis tant d'année et qu'il s'était fait rejeter encore.

_Comme toujours, se dit il amèrement._

Severus se leva aussi dignement qu'il s'en sentait capable, son regard brillant d'émotion ne quittant pas Harry.

" Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde." Et il quitta la pièce rapidement laissant les deux époux à leurs affaires.

**_°O°O°_**

Même si c'était sa décision, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme si on lui avait brisé le cœur. Le regard empli d'une telle douleur que Severus lui avait lancé avant de partir lui avait coupé le souffle. Il avait même cru y discerner une lueur de trahison et ça plus qu'autre chose lui fit penser _" Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si c'était lui que j'aurais dû choisir ? "_

Mais bien sûr, il était bien trop tard de toute façon.

C'est alors qu'il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et le coller à un corps derrière lui, ce qui le fit revenir sur terre. Il était à présent serré dans les bras de son mari et ça lui avait vraiment manqué.

" Harry, je te promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça marche entre nous. Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir choisit de nous donner une seconde chance.

- Je l'espère Draco, je l'espère sincèrement. Mais avant je veux que tu me promettes de virer ta secrétaire sur le champ. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Bien, je l'ai déjà fait de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus la garder comme secrétaire et puis je savais que tu me le demanderais si jamais tu revenais vers moi. Par contre, je voudrais que tu fasses la même chose de ton côté. Je ne veux plus que tu revois Severus, là aussi ce n'est pas négociable.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas rester en contact avec lui, ça aurait été hypocrite de ma part si je l'avais fait.

- Bien, bien. C'est déjà un bon début, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, nous allons devoir travailler sur la communication dans notre couple c'est ce qui nous a fait le plus défaut et je pense que c'est le plus gros problème.

- Je suis d'accord mais on aura tout le temps de parler, là maintenant j'aimerais juste qu'on rentre à la maison. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué."

* * *

Après cela, Harry tint parole et ne vit plus Severus intentionnellement, bien que les quelques fois où ils s'étaient revus par hasard, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder de façon tellement intense. Le petit brun s'était alors résigné, il ne pourrait jamais complètement oublié son premier amour. Son cœur battra toujours plus fort pour lui.

Il avait bien sûr ré-emménagé avec son mari, il avait même réussit à convaincre Draco pour qu'ils suivent ensemble une thérapie de couple. Et il devait bien s'avouer que jusqu'à présent tout se passait plutôt bien entre eux. La vie avait repris petit à petit son cours. Il était de nouveaux heureux en couple.

Il avaient même décidé que lorsque leur thérapie serait terminée et que tout se passe bien entre eux, alors ils commenceraient à essayer d'avoir un bébé. Draco avait été ravi de l'entendre bien sûr malgré le fait qu'il savait très bien que ça prendrait au moins un an avant qu'ils ne commencent à essayer.

Le blond avait compris justement lors de cette thérapie que le problème dans la communication de leur couple venait essentiellement de la différence de culture dans la quelle ils avaient été élevé tout les deux. Parfois, il leur arrivait d'assumer que l'autre savait de quoi il parlait alors que ça n'était pas le cas ou bien assumait qu'il savait quelque chose mais que l'autre n'en était absolument pas au courant. Il y avait aussi les divergences d'opinions que cela engendrait.

Harry au début de sa relation avec Draco n'aurait jamais pensé que le fait que lui ait reçu une éducation moldu et que son mari ait reçu une éducation de sang-pur puisse avoir autant d'impact sur leur relation de couple et son bon fonctionnement.

**_°O°O°_**

Environs quatre mois étaient passés depuis que Harry s'était remis avec son mari, les choses se profilaient bien pour eux , tout semblait s'être arrangé entre eux lorsqu'un évènement vint tout bouleverser. C'était l'ancienne secrétaire de Draco qui avait refait surface et qui faisait la Une de tous les journaux sorciers avec une nouvelle choc.

Elle intentait un procès contre Draco afin qu'il reconnaisse officiellement le bébé qu'elle portait comme étant son fils, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle voulait que le blond en fasse son fils légitime en régularisant sa situation avec la mère c'est à dire elle, en se mariant avec elle afin que le bébé ne naisse pas un bâtard. Cela ferait aussi en sorte que le petit, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un garçon apparemment, serait l'héritier de la famille Malfoy.

Ce fut la plus mauvaise nouvelle que Draco ait entendu de toute sa vie, lui qui avait promis à son mari qu'il ferait tout pour lui, qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble et qu'ils fonderaient bientôt une famille avec un nouvel arrivant. Tout cela allait tomber à l'eau si jamais sa paternité s'avérait juste. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il s'était protégé pendant leurs rapports.

Bien sûr lorsque Harry l'apprit, il en fut anéantis. Il en voulait énormément à Draco et lui demanda de faire un test de paternité afin qu'ils puissent être certains de ce que cette pétasse clamait haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre.

Quelques jours plus tard, le test confirma leurs pires craintes mais les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arrêtaient pas là. En effet, Draco avait appris à Harry que les plus vieilles familles sang-pur comme la sienne bien évidemment avaient en quelque sorte établis un code de conduite à tenir lorsque ce genre de situations se présentait afin de sauver l'honneur et le nom de la famille. Dans le cas, où l'enfant était un garçon, qu'il soit le fruit d'une aventure et qu'il soit le premier fils de l'héritier de la famille ce dernier devait épouser la femme qui portait l'enfant afin qu'il ne naisse pas un bâtard. Telle était la tradition.

Malheureusement pour eux, la plus part des membres qui siégeaient au Magenmagot étaient des membres de vieilles familles sang-pur qui avaient donc les mêmes traditions dans leurs familles respectives, ce qui ne jouait évidemment pas en leur faveur.

Harry avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Les journaux se régalaient d'étaler sa vie privée à la Une et comme si l'histoire de l'ancienne secrétaire de Draco n'était pas suffisante, ils avaient il ne sait pas comment réussit à avoir des photos de lui et Severus entrain de s'embrasser et de se toucher dans la boutique Fleury&Bott. Ils en avaient fait leurs choux gras, le couple le plus séduisant et le plus célèbre du monde sorcier ayant des mœurs plus que douteuses. Ils disaient dans leurs articles qu'ils ne savaient pas si c'était un jeux pervers auquel s'adonnait le couple ou bien si justement leur couple allait si mal que chacun d'eux était allé voir ailleurs afin de satisfaire ses besoins.

La pression médiatique était énorme pour eux, Harry avait demandé à Draco de refuser catégoriquement toutes les demandes de cette espèce de folle à la limite lui accorder une pension alimentaire mais pas plus car pour le petit brun c'était la seule chose qu'on pouvait lui accorder à son avis. Seulement, petit à petit il se rendit compte que le blond commençait à craquer sous la pression mais aussi parce qu'il était après tout lui même un sang-pur qui tenait énormément à leurs traditions ce qui ne fit que provoquer encore plus de disputes au sein du couple.

Harry refusant tout net tout compromis alors que Draco essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que c'était son devoir ce que le brun ne comprenait pas bien sûr. D'autant plus qu'à un moment donné, le blond avait même osé lui dire qu'ils pourraient quand même rester ensemble après qu'il ait épousé sa pétasse et que cette pratique était assez courante dans leur milieux.

L'Auror en fut tout simplement mortifié. Comment est ce que son mari pouvait oser lui proposer une chose pareille ?

**_°O°O°_**

Le lendemain, Harry demanda à Hermione d'entamer la procédure de divorce sur le champs. Il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec cet être immonde qui se prétendait être son mari, plus pour longtemps en tout cas.

Cette période fut extrêmement difficile pour Harry, il avait perdu son beau blond encore une fois alors qu'il l'avait préféré à Severus et se traita de crétin de s'être fait rouler une deuxième fois dans la farine par son, à présent officiellement, ex-mari. Et l'annonce du remariage de ce dernier avec la pouffiasse l'avait achevé.

Après cet épisode douloureux de sa vie, Harry commença à se renfermer sur lui même n'arrivant plus à faire confiance aux gens autours de lui. Sa meilleure amie voyait bien qu'il sombrait dans la dépression et qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en sortir. Elle avait bien essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire réagir.

Un jour Hermione pensa à Severus, elle savait qu'il aurait toujours une place spéciale dans le cœur de Harry, celui ci le lui avait bien dit un jour. Alors elle décida de le contacter pour lui demander son aide.

Se ne fut pas une mince affaire que de le convaincre de venir voir Harry et de lui parler. Il était évident qu'au début, son égo et son cœur meurtris l'avaient empêchés d'accepter sa demande mais bien vite son inquiétude face à ce que lui a révélé la brune l'avait enfin décidé à accepter d'aider Harry.

**_°O°O°_**

Il passa le lendemain rendre visite à son ancien amant dans son nouvel appartement. Il toqua à la porte et attendit que ce dernier lui ouvre, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il remarqua tout de suite son étonnement à le voir là devant chez lui.

" Severus.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu pourrais peut être me laisser entrer, on pourrait discuter à l'intérieur ?

- Oh, oui oui bien sûr excuse moi. Entre je t'en prie."

Il s'installèrent dans le salon au coin du feux avec deux tasses de thé fumantes.

" Alors dis moi qu'est ce qui t'amène chez moi ? Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir après ce qui s'est passé. Ou peut être es-tu venu me rappeler à quel point j'ai été idiot de l'avoir choisis lui plutôt que toi ? Eh bien vois-tu, tu n'as absolument pas besoin de me le dire, je crois que je me le répète assez chaque jours comme ça.

- En fait, c'est ton amie Hermione qui m'a demandé de passer te voir car elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- Décidément, je n'arrêterais jamais de me ridiculiser devant toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Est ce que tu regretterais ton choix si cette histoire n'était pas arrivé ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas. Mais je t'avoue qu'il m'arrivait souvent de penser à toi, à ce que aurait été ma vie si je t'avais choisis au lieu de lui. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai été un imbécile et que c'est toi que j'aurais dû choisir mais c'est trop tard à présent de toute façon.

- Je ne suis pas une roue de secours Harry, répondit Severus furieux, je ne suis pas non plus un second choix. Je ne vais pas rester là à t'écouter dire que tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir pris à sa place comme si j'étais une pièce de rechange.

- Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, que tu as parfaitement raison d'être en colère après moi puisque je t'ai blessé. Crois moi j'en suis parfaitement conscient mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je suis obsédé par l'idée de ce que ça aurait pu être un avenir à deux avec toi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'alimenter l'espoir fou que tu puisses me pardonner et essayer de me donner un chance depuis que tu es apparus sur le pas de ma porte.

Tu sais on dit toujours qu'un premier amour ça ne s'oublie jamais. Eh bien je peux te dire que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier.

- Harry te rends tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?"

Celui-ci était entrain de sangloter, il se sentait honteux et coupable de ce qu'il avait fait à Severus et sentait qu'il ne méritait pas un homme tel que lui après l'avoir fait souffrir, il se sentait lâche et pathétique et il expliqua cela à l'homme qui le regardait à présent tendrement.

" Harry s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est arrivé c'est du passé maintenant et je ne veux pas spécialement revenir là dessus. Mais je me suis rendus compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, peut être pas assez puissants pour être de l'amour mais j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour toi et je ne vais pas te laisser couler sans réagir.

Pour ce qui est de notre relation, je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié pour l'instant mais on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve n'est ce pas ?

- D'accord. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi Severus, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu a toujours été là pour me sauver de moi même."

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement sur le canapé devant la cheminée et restèrent là dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient sereins.

Et tous les deux espéraient un meilleur avenir, un avenir fait de bonheur et de joie.

* * *

_- FIN - _

_Voilà c'est fini ^^ je suis heureuse d'avoir pu tenir ma promesse et finir cette fic et tout cela grâce à vous qui m'avez redonné l'inspiration. Comme je l'ai dis au début du chapitre, j'espère que la fin que j'ai choisis vous a plu, que l'histoire dans son ensemble vous a plu également._

_J'espère vous retrouver pour mes autres fics, j'ai encore pleins de projets qui n'attendent que d'être publiés et pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire "Il a su voir au plus profond de mon âme", je vous annonce l'heureuse nouvelle que je vais m'y remettre et donc attendez vous à un update bientôt._

_Merci à tous et laissez quelques reviews au passage bien sûr ^^_

_Bloody dawn pour vous servir ;)_


End file.
